Natal nos Potters
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Continuação de "Cartas", porém pode ser lido separadamente. Conta as férias de natal do 7º ano, quando, já namorando, Lily vai passar uns dias na casa dos Potters. PoV dos dois.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumário**: Continuação de "Cartas", porém pode ser lido separadamente. Conta as férias de natal do 7º ano, quando, já namorados, Lily vai passar uns dias na casa dos Potters. Ponto de vista dos dois (especialmente do James, né? ;P).

* * *

**NATAL NOS POTTERS**

**Capítulo Um**

* * *

Era uma noite comum naquela pacata rua sem magia da Inglaterra. A baixa temperatura de dezembro fazia com que as ruas ficassem praticamente desertas. Mas frio não era o que James sentia naquele momento. Ele parou em frente à porta e ajeitou os cabelos para deixá-los arrepiados. Estava nervoso. E se os pais de Lily não gostassem dele? É claro que já haviam se apresentado na plataforma do trem, mas fora tudo tão rápido e superficial que uma boa impressão naquela noite seria importante. Ajeitou a roupa e os óculos, que escorregavam pelo nariz. Tocou a campainha.

Lily, em cujas veias já corria a ansiedade, sentiu o coração acelerar suas batidas ao ouvi-la. Ela desceu as escadas correndo, fazendo os cabelos esvoaçarem levemente. Vestiu o casaco e abriu a porta. Sorriu. James, seu namorado, sorria para ela.

- O que raios é isso?? - ouviu o tom reprovador na pergunta de sua irmã atrás de si.

Só então Lily reparou que havia uma enorme moto preta atrás de James e que ele usava uma jaqueta preta de couro nada amigável.

- James, o que é isso? - ela perguntou, porém em um tom mais suave do que o da irmã.

- Um meio de transporte trouxa.

- Por que não simplesmente aparatou aqui perto?

- Achei que causaria uma boa impressão se eu não parecesse tão bruxo. - ele franziu a testa, preocupado - Não gostou?

- Não era bem essa a imagem que eu gostaria que meus pais tivessem de você. - ela respondeu, rindo.

- É do Sirius. - ele deu de ombros - A moto. A jaqueta também.

- Está explicado. - ela riu.

- Bom dia, James. - disseram os Sr. e Sra Evans, finalmente chegando à porta.

Os sorrisos gentis dos pais de Lily se desfizeram com a imagem sombria causada pelos acessórios do garoto.

- Eu disse que ele seria uma aberração! - disse Petúnia, ao que todos ignoraram.

- Não quer entrar? - perguntou a Sra. Evans, depois de se refazer do susto.

- Sim, obrigado.

James retirou a jaqueta, todos se cumprimentaram e se sentaram na sala. Logo a primeira má impressão foi desfeita, pois James conquistou a todos com seu charme encantador. Exceto, é claro, por Petúnia, que o olhava como se ele fosse um alienígena de óculos.

Após uma leve conversa, estava na hora de eles irem para a casa dos Potters.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los. - disse James, apertando as mãos dos pais de Lily.

- Não se preocupe, Lily estará em boas mãos. - James notou um leve franzir de sobrancelhas no Sr. Evans e tentou se corrigir.

- Não nas minhas! Lá em casa, com meus pais, eu quis dizer.

Houve um breve momento embaraçoso, quebrado por Lily, que foi se despedir de seus pais.

- Se cuide, minha querida. - disse a Sra. Evans.

- Não se preocupem, ela ficará segura em meu quarto. - disse James, sorrindo gentilmente, porém causando outro franzir na testa do Sr. Evans.

- Enquanto James dormirá no quarto do irmão, obviamente. - corrigiu, Lily, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o outro para a moto antes que pudesse falar mais alguma besteira.

- Não é meio longe para vocês irem nessa moto até lá? - perguntou a Sra. Evans, preocupada.

- Sim, mãe. - Lily se adiantou em responder - Nós só vamos até um lugar discreto pra podermos usar-

- Não diga isso aqui!! - Petúnia a interrompeu - Alguém pode ouvir!! Ninguém precisa saber que tenho uma irmã aberração!

James notou que Lily revirou os olhos, exatamente do mesmo jeito como fazia para ele há um tempo atrás. Era a primeira vez que ele a via fazer isso para outra pessoa. Sabia que a convivência com sua irmã era ruim, mas não imaginava que fosse tão insuportável assim. Entendeu por que ela aceitara o convite de passar as férias do natal com ele quase que imediatamente, reunindo as famílias depois no dia do natal. Será que Petúnia iria também? Bom, isso poderia ser irritante... ou divertido. James sorriu com este último pensamento. Os dois subiram na moto e sorriram para os pais dela.

- Como ela pode ficar na casa do namorado aberrante e eu não?? - questinou Petúnia.

- Querida, já conversamos sobre isso. - respondeu sua mãe.

- Eles já ficam juntos na escola de aberrações o tempo todo! Enquanto EU quase não vejo meu Válter!

- Quantas vezes ela consegue dizer "aberração" e derivados em um mesmo dia? - perguntou James, em voz baixa para Lily, enquanto a Sra. Evans argumentava com a outra filha.

- Sempre perco a conta. - ela respondeu, nada feliz - Vamos sair logo daqui.

Os dois acenaram e James ligou a moto. O som alto do motor interrompeu a discussão, fezendo Petúnia pular de susto e arregalar os olhos.

- Sejam discretos!! Não queremos que o quarteirão inteiro saiba que vocês sãos-

James acelerou e o som da moto tornou impossível a voz de a outra ser ouvida. Lily riu e eles finalmente saíram. James tomou o cuidado de manter uma velocidade normal para um meio de transporte trouxa.

- Você sabia que essa moto voa? - ele perguntou, sorridente, após se distanciarem um pouco da casa.

Ela riu, ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem voar.

- Eu fiquei com medo de você vir me buscar em uma vassoura, mas não imaginei que você fosse usar uma vassoura com cara de transporte trouxa!

- Se você preferir nós podemos aparatar... - ele provocou.

- Claro que não, só tome cuidado pra não sermos vistos. Essa coisa não é nada discreta!

- Não se preocupe, minha princesa, só se segure firme.

- Como se eu não soubesse voar com você. - ela respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto apertava os braços aos redor da cintura dele.

James sorriu, então pegou sua varinha, causou uma grande fumaça branca e decolou em alta velocidade, enconbertos pelo nevoeiro. O fato de toda a cidade estar coberta de neve ajudava bastante.

A vista do céu sobre a cidade iluminada era deslumbrante. Lily estava muito feliz por estar ali com James. Nunca tinha sobrevoado sua cidade antes e aquele passeio lhe parecia bem romântico. Estava também aliviada por estar longe de Petúnia. Sentia-se realmente como uma princesa resgatada pelo seu príncipe encantado das garras da bruxa malvada. A única contradição na estória era o fato de a bruxa malvada ter aversão à bruxaria. Ela riu com esse pensamento.

- O que foi? - perguntou James

- Obrigada. - ela respondeu, abraçando-o carinhosamente.

- Por nada. - ele nem precisou perguntar pelo quê. - Foi mal pelas besteiras que eu falei, eu estava nervoso.

- Eu sei, sem problemas. - Lily sorriu.

- Se eu acelerar você vai me agarrar mais? - ele brincou.

- Claro! Mas só por medo de cair.

- Sem segundas intenções? - ele fingiu estar decepcionado.

- Impossível. - ela respondeu.

James sorriu e acelerou a moto.

Ao aterrissarem na rua de James não foi preciso qualquer feitiço ou disfarce, posto que James morava em um bairro bruxo. Em razão da hora e do frio, a rua não se encontrava muito movimentada. Os dois desceram da moto e pararam à porta. James se virou para Lily, sem a menor intenção de abrir a porta. A abraçou pela cintura, ao que ela imediamtente respondeu passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. E então eles finalmente se beijaram, como queriam ter feito desde que Lily abrira a porta de sua casa horas mais cedo. Ou melhor, desde que se despediram na plataforna ao fim das aulas.

- Senti sua falta. - disse James.

- Foram só alguns dias! - disse Lily.

- Então quer dizer que não sentiu a minha? - ele provocou.

- Desesperadamente. - ela respondeu, voltando a beijá-lo.

James a apertou conta o seu peito o máximo que seus casacos permitiam, tentando conter intensamente a urgência que lhe dominava em sentir a pele dela. O beijo longo e intenso deixou os dois ofegantes, mas eles não conseguiam se afastar. Até que pularam de susto com o ranger da porta sendo aberta.

- Boa noite, pombinhos apaixonados!! - gritou um sorridente Sirius - Sabia que vocês estavam aí! Por que não entraram??

O casal lhe lançou um olhar fulminante antes de respirarem fundo e entrarem na casa, sendo gentilmente recebidos pelos Potters.

* * *

N/A: Pessoal, continuo na mesma, sem tempo pra nada, mas James não me deixa em paz! rs

Deixem reviews, comentários, idéias!!

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**  
NATAL NOS POTTERS**

**Capítulo Dois**

James, com o braço ao redor de Lily orgulhosa e protetoramente, acompanhava a conversa entre seus pais e sua namorada, ignorando os risos sarcásticos de Sirius, que lhe dizia que ele estava com cara de idiota apaixonado.

- Annabelle vem amanhã, não é mesmo? - perguntou James, de forma a lembrar ao outro que as piadinhas teriam vingança.

- Sim. - responderam Sirius e Lily juntos.

- E amanhã certamente será um longo dia. - disse gentilmente a Sra. Potter, sugerindo que todos fossem dormir.

- Vem, vou te mostrar o nosso quarto. - disse James.

- Seu quarto. - corrigiu Lily, diante do olhar atento de todos na sala, embora ninguém ali realmente achasse que ele queria dizer o que tinha dito, pelo menos não naquele sentido.

- Que será temporariamente seu. Portanto, nosso. - ele sorriu, dessa vez havia sido de propósito.

- E eu é que vou ter de aturar o ronco dele! - disse Sirius.

- É você que ronca!! - retrucou James.

- Meninos! - interveio Lily - Vamos subir ou não?

Os três subiram as escadas e logo o primeiro quarto à esquerda era o de James. O casal entrou, enquanto Sirius seguiu para o próximo quarto, sendo o ao final do corredor o dos pais de James. Como Lily já esperava, havia posters com jogadores de quadribol em algumas pareders. Fora isso, era um quarto masculino normal: um armário de madeira não muito grande, sua cama e uma mesa de cabeceira. Estava particularmente arrumado. Suas malas estavam ao lado da cama. E, ao lado das malas, estava uma coruja de penas brancas, em sua grande e confortável gaiola.

- Hermes! - disse Lily, entrando no quarto.

- Eu quis levá-lo pro outro quarto, mas ele só sossegou quando o coloquei aí com suas malas.

- Que fofo. - disse ela, retirando-o da gaiola para abraçá-lo esmagadoramente.

James riu.

- Tem um espaço vazio no armário pra você e pra Annabelle. Vamos duplicar a cama amanhã.

- Tudo bem. - disse Lily, olhando para ele parado à porta, tentando não rir - Você vai ficar parado aí?

Ele deu de ombros, como quem diz que não pode fazer nada a respeito.

- Boa noite, princesa. - foi tudo o que ele disse.

A ruiva então se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo rápido. Passos leves anunciavam a chegada de alguém.

- Boa noite, James. - ela se despediu, antes de dar meia volta e ir em direção a sua mala.

- Boa noite, querido. - disse a Sra. Potter, parando à porta também - Eu vou conversar um pouco com a Lily.

- Certo, mas não diga nada que me deixaria envergonhado. - pediu ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Como o fato de ela ser a primeira namorada que você me apresenta? - a mãe dele tinha um tom sarcástico na voz.

- Precisamente. Obrigado por facilitar as coisas, mãe. Boa noite. - ele disse ironicamente, indo para o quarto ao lado.

- Como se eu não soubesse que ele nunca teve um namoro sério antes de mim. - disse Lily.

- Eu ouvi isso! - disse James do corredor.

- E há um motivo para isso. - respondeu a Sra. Potter, com sua voz suave.

- Como assim? - perguntou Lily, largando a busca por sua camisola na mala.

A Sra. Potter fechou a porta do quarto, se sentou na cama e sorriu.

- O motivo é o quanto você é especial para ele.

Lily sentiu seu rosto ferver e sabia que estava corada.

- Lily, querida, vocês são jovens, apaixonados e maiores de idade. Eu sei que o namoro de vocês é recente, mas vocês convivem sob o mesmo teto, seja aqui, seja no castelo. É natural que certas coisas aconteçam nessas circunstâncias.

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram e ela engoliu em seco. Ter sua mãe conversando sobre sexo com ela já fora devidamente constrangedor, agora ter a mãe de seu namorado conversando sobre isso era muito mais embaraçoso.

- Veja bem, querida, nós não vamos ficar monitorando vocês pra impedir que essas coisas aconteçam, são vocês que decidem sobre a hora certa pra isso, tudo o que queremos é que vocês sejam responsáveis. E, por saber que você não vem de uma família bruxa, eu imagino que talvez você não tenha tido acesso ainda a certos tipos de informações.

- Que tipos de informações? - perguntou Lily, cada vez mais vermelha.

- Anti-conceptivos mágicos. Feitiços para impedir a gravidez.

- Ow - fez a garota, sem conseguir dizer qualquer palavra inteligível.

- Bom, eu posso te explicar algumas coisas, se você quiser. Eu sei que isso pode lhe parecer meio constrangedor, mas não pense em mim como a mãe de James, e sim como uma professora em uma aula.

- Claro... - respondeu Lily, sem muita alternativa.

* * *

Lily acordou com um beijo na maçã do rosto, depois outro em sua boca, outro em sua testa, novamente outro na maçã do rosto, até que, rindo e sonolenta, afastou seu despertador beijoqueiro.

- Boa dia, princesa. - disse James, sentando-se na cama.

- Que horas são? - ela perguntou.

- Nove horas.

- Não acredito que vocês acordam cedo assim! - disse ela, pegando o travesseiro e colocando-se protetoramente sobre o rosto.

- E não acordamos. - ele riu - Sirius ainda está dormindo. Eu quis vir te perturbar.

Ela pegou o travesseiro e bateu nele com força.

- Feito. Agora pode ir embora e me deixar voltar a dormir.

- Não, sério, eu quero saber o que minha mãe queria falar contigo.

Então Lily arregalou os olhos de tal maneira que não conseguiria mais dormir se tentasse. Ela se sentou na cama e olhou para a porta, aguçando os ouvidos para saber se vinha alguém. Depois encarou James.

- Queria me ensinar sobre métodos anti-conceptivos bruxos.

James fechou os olhos, franzindo a testa e os lábios, provavelmente mentalizando um palavrão.

- Eu sinto muito. - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente - Como se eu não soubesse sobre isso.

- E pior, na minha primeira noite aqui! Você acha que ela pensa que nós...

- Não. - ele respondeu logo - Na verdade acho que ela nem pensou muito nisso, foi mais pra você saber, mesmo que não seja comigo, entende? Por você-

- Não ter pais bruxos - Lily completou - foi o que ela me disse.

- Eu sempre soube que ela queria uma filha menina. - disse James, em um falso drama.

- Bobo. - disse ela - Mas ela meio que deixou claro que "pode fazer, desde que com responsabilidade". Isso foi muito estranho.

James então abriu um sorriso.

- Então vamos agora pra uma aula prática?

E levou outra travesseirada. Lily se levantou, pegou uma pequena bolsa vermelha e saiu do quarto, enquanto James se jogou na cama. Ele não era do tipo meloso que fica cheirando as roupas da amada por prazer, mas era impressionante como em apenas uma noite seu quarto já parecia estar coberto com a essência dela. Sua cama nunca tinha fico com um perfume assim antes.

Alguns minutos depois, a ruiva voltou e continuou o assunto, o que mostrava que ela tinha ficado pensando nisso. Seu tom de voz era sério.

- Vai ver sua mãe sabe que você é um pervertido que já saiu com metade do castelo. Ou melhor, mais da metade. Talvez o castelo inteiro, agora que sai comigo.

Ele se sentou, encarando-a.

- Eu SAÍ com metade do castelo. Não transei com metade do castelo. E só METADE do castelo.

- E isso é muito tranquilizador. - ironizou ela, sentando-se ao lado dele, sem encará-lo.

- Lily, não entra nessa neurose. - pediu ele, segurando as mãos dela - Você sempre soube que eu já saí com muitas garotas da escola. Mas eu nunca amei ninguém naquele castelo a não ser você. Jamais vou ficar te comparando com as outras garotas com quem saí. Isso não faz o menor sentido. - James parou de falar ao ver que o olhar dela estava diferente - O que foi?

Ela sorriu e lhe beijou.

- Você tem razão, não faz o menor sentido. Vamos tomar o café da manhã?

A garota se levantou para sair, mas ele ficou estático, repassando em sua mente o que havia acabado de falar, até que seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Lily, eu... - começou ele, buscando palavras - eu esperava poder te dizer isso de uma maneira mais romântica...

- Foi romântico. - disse ela, pegando a mão dele e lhe dando um beijo - Só nós dois no seu quarto, conversando sobre o seu... histórico escolar...

Os dois riram.

- Eu... - começou Lily, fazendo James prender a respiração em ansiedade pelo que ela iria falar - ...vou procurar um momento romântico assim também. - ela brincou, fazendo-o rir, porém encolher os ombros em decepção.

A campainha soou anunciando a chegada de alguém.

- Annabelle! - disse Lily, puxando James pela mão.

Os dois desceram rapidamente e foram abrir a porta.

- Bom dia! - disse uma animada Belle, abraçando Lily e falando rapidamente - Como estão? Tudo bem? Sentiram a minha falta? Bom dia Sra. Potter! - acenou para dentro da casa, enquanto entrava e Lily fechava a porta - Meus pais já foram viajar, pediram desculpas por não poderem vir, surgiu um imprevisto no trabalho. Pediram também pra agradecer por me receberem aqui. Bom dia, Sr. Potter. - cumprimentou o pai de James, que chegava à sala para ver a falante convidada. - Vocês receberam minhas malas? Onde raios está Sirius? - perguntou para James.

- Dormindo. - responderam James e Lily.

- Como assim "dormindo"? Ele deveria estar aqui pra me receber, eu avisei que chegaria cedo! Vou acordá-lo agora mesmo!

Annabelle retirou seu casaco e subiu as escadas, sendo seguida por James e Lily. Esta sorriu sem graça, ainda no início da escada, para os pais de James.

- Eu não esperava nada diferente de uma garota que conseguisse namorar Sirius Black. - disse a Sra. Potter, com um sorriso agradável.

Lily riu e correu para cima. Chegou ao segundo quarto à esquerda e parou à porta, ao lado de James, que ria. Annabelle havia deitado ao lado de Sirius, empurrando-o de maneira nada delicada. Este, ao invés de reclamar ou efetivamente acordar, apenas a abraçou e a usou de travesseiro.

- Eu venho passar uns dias na sua casa com os seus pais que nem são seus pais e você nem ao menos vem me receber? O que você queria? Me deixar sem graça?

- Você ficaria sem graça se realmente fosse passar uns dias na casa dos meus pais. - respondeu Sirius, ainda de olhos fechados - E você veio passar o natal com sua amiga na casa do seu amigo namorado dela, não tem nada demais. - então ele abriu os olhos, um pensamento divertido parecia tê-lo acordado - Aliás, você e minha mãe brigariam tanto que explodiriam a casa dos Black. Annabelle, quer dar uma volta em Grimmald Place?

A garota riu e o empurrou, fazendo-o quase cair da cama.

Enquanto isso, Lily reparava no quarto de Sirius: estruturalmente igual ao de James, porém mais desordenado, e também coberto de posters de quadribol e banners da Grifinória, em ainda maior quantidade. Contudo, parecia que alguns espaços vazios haviam sido anteriormente ocupados.

- Vocês arrancaram posters antes de chegarmos? - perguntou Lily em um sussurro para James.

- Sim. - James riu - Posters que Annabelle não iria gostar de ver.

- Imaginei. - disse Lily. - Por acaso você...

- Não. - James ainda ria.

- Hey! Será que você pode me dar um pouco de atenção? - pedia Annabelle.

- Será que você pode me deixar dormir? - reclamou Sirius.

- Café da manhã? - sugeriu Lily.

* * *

Os quatro passaram um dia agradável passeando pelo bairro bruxo. Após o jantar, jogaram uma partida de baralho em duplas. Lily percebeu que Sirius havia enfeitiçado suas cartas e as de James para que pudesse vê-las, mas James lhe assegurou que não havia problema e logo ela notou que Sirius estava vendo as cartas de maneira errada e presumiu que James tinha colocado um _Confusio_ no feitiço do outro. Sendo assim, Sirius e Belle perderam.

- Esse jogo é um tédio, eu vou escolher o que vamos jogar amanhã à noite. - disse Sirius, levantando-se.

- Aposto que podemos ganhar o seu jogo também. - provocou Lily.

Sirius riu.

- Você não vai gostar do jogo.

- Como assim? - perguntou Lily, preocupada.

- Você vai ver amanhã. - ele respondeu, sorridente.

- Vamos subir? - perguntou James, querendo encerrar o assunto. Ele já imaginava do que se tratava.

No segundo andar, James transfigurou sua cama de solteiro em uma cama de casal, se despediu das meninas e foi para o outro quarto com Sirius, fechando a porta ao sair. Só então Lily conseguiu conversar com Annabelle a sós.

- E então, como foi sua primeira noite aqui? - perguntou Belle, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. - Aproveitou enquanto tinha o quarto só pra você?

- Não! Você sabe que não é pra isso que eu estou aqui.

- Certo, você quer ir devagar. Eu respeito. Mas sabe eu não posso garantir o mesmo!

- Por falar nisso, preciso te contar, você não sabe o que eu passei ontem.

- O James não... - começou Belle, a testa franzida em preocupação.

- Não! Claro que não! A _mãe dele_ veio conversar comigo.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre feitiço contra gravidez.

- Não! - Annabelle levou a mão à boca, chocada.

- É, foi _muito _constrangedor.

- E você?

- Fiquei ouvindo, ora, ia fazer o quê? E tem mais.

- O que mais a Sra. Potter fez?

- Não ela, o James. - a ruiva riu, em seguida ficou corada - Hoje de manhã ele me disse que me ama.

- Por Merlin! E você, Lil?

- Ah, não foi bem um "Lily, eu te amo", foi mais algo que escapuliu no meio de uma frase quando estávamos quase discutindo... então eu só sorri e dei um beijo nele, não respondi nada...

- Mas você vai?

- Vou, em algum momento... próximo... Por acaso o Sirius já... ?

- Não, nem vai. - Annabelle revirou os olhos - Eu o conheço, ele nunca vai dizer isso. Mas eu sei que ele me ama, ele nunca aguentaria uma garota tanto tempo sem amá-la.

As duas riram.

Minutos depois ouviram batidas na janela.

- Hermes! - disse Lily, correndo para abri-la.

A coruja entrou e a ruiva fechou a janela rapidamente, devido ao frio. Hermes lhe entregou um pergaminho. Lily imediatamente reconheceu a caligrafia de James.

_"Sirius está tentando usar um feitiço pra ouvir a conversa de vocês, está bem difícil persuadi-lo a não fazê-lo e os risos de vocês não estou ajudando, pelo contrário, só aumentam nossa curiosidade, então por que você não contam logo pra gente sobre o que estão conversando?_

_Prongs"_

Lily olhou para Annabelle, cujo sorriso demonstrava que ela tinha uma idéia. Ela pegou o pergaminho e escreveu abaixo da assinatura de James.

_"Estamos conversando sobre como os vizinhos do final da rua são gostosos em como vamos distrair vocês amanhã pra não perceberem quando formos falar com eles._

_Belle."_

Logo veio a resposta deles:

_"Um simples 'não' bastava. Melhor eu não repassar a resposta do Sirius._

_Boa noite_

_Prongs"_

As meninas então deitaram para dormir. Lily acomodou Hermes confortavelmente sobre uma manta no chão ao lado de sua metade da cama. Annabelle rapidamente entrou em um sono de pedra ao seu lado. Lily, porém, ficou olhando a noite estrelada pela janela. Não tinha o cansaço da noite anterior para fazê-la dormir e impedi-la de pensar no fato de estar a poucos metros e uma única parede de distância de James, ao passo que os pais deles se encontravam logo no cômodo a seguir. Estar na casa do seu namorado já era por si só constrangedor. Por mais que os pais dele fossem gentis e acolhedores, ela precisa se controlar o tempo todo para não ficar envergonhada. Ainda mais depois da conversa que teve com a Sra. Potter na noite anterior. Mas uma coisa boa tinha saído desta conversa: ouvir da própria mãe dele o quanto ela era especial pra ele. Um pio de Hermes lhe chamou a atenção.

- Também não está conseguindo dormir, amigo? - perguntou Lily, ao que a coruja respondeu balançando as asas.

- Tá a fim de dar um passeio rápido? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso sugestivo.

A garota se levantou delicadamente para não acordar Annabelle e escreveu em um pedaço de pergaminho, o qual entregou a Hermes. Após fechar a janela, ela se sentou sobre uma colcha no chão, ao lado da janela.

James deixou Hermes entrar e pegou o pergaminho, tentando ignorar os roncos de Sirius. Leu e sorriu. Ela parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

_"Está acordado? Quer conversar?_

_Beijos, Lily"_

Ele imediatamente escreveu a resposta.

_"Estava mesmo sentindo falta das nossas cartas. E também de falar com você, sem a interferência de mais ninguém._

_Sabe, Lil, sobre hoje de manhã, eu não quero se sinta obrigada a responder qualquer coisa, nem era pra eu ter dito aquilo daquele jeito. O que, é claro, não tira a importância ou a veracidade do que foi dito. É só que tinha pensado em várias outras maneiras melhores de te dizer aquilo..._

_Prongs"_

O maroto colocou um pequeno cachecol na coruja e a despachou. Logo ela retornou.

_"Não se preocupe, eu adorei exatamente por ter sido espontâneo, verdadeiro, não planejado. É claro que há uma resposta, mas obrigada por não me pressionar. Talvez eu não tenha tanta facilidade assim pra expressar meus sentimentos, talvez eu seja muito racional. Mas já que você se deu ao trabalho de pensar em várias maneiras diferentes de dizer, vou querer todas elas em prática! (risos)"_

James riu e se pôs a escrever.

_"Sim, minha princesa, o que Vossa Alteza quiser._

_Estou adorando ter você aqui, sabia?"_

Após outro rápido vôo de Hermes, a conversa continuava.

_"Também estou adorando ficar aqui com você. _

_Boa noite, Prongs."_

Ele escreveu e enfeitiçou o pergaminho.

Assim que Lily tocou nele só teve tempo de ler o "_Boa noite, princesa_" e o pergaminho em suas mãos se transformou em uma flor, um lírio. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ela voltou para "sua" cama.


	3. Chapter 3

**  
NATAL NOS POTTERS**

**Capítulo Três**

A chuva era tão forte que lhe impedia de ver muito além da grossa camada de água que caía incessantemente, tornando o dia cinzento e frio. Lily estava no meio de uma rua deserta, confusa e desnorteada. O único som que havia era o da própria chuva, mas tornava impossível que ela conseguisse raciocinar, com todo aquele barulho causado pela água batendo em seu corpo, em seu rosto, no asfalto, nas casas, nas árvores, na enorme moto preta que estava parada a cerca de cinco metros dela. Claro, a moto de Sirius, lembrou-se então que estava na casa de James. Mal conseguia enxergar a casa em frente a qual a moto estava parada, mas devia ser a casa de James. Impulsionou seu corpo para frente, dando um passo em direção à casa, onde pretendia entrar, quando notou que havia mais alguém na rua, parado olhando para ela.

Era uma garota, seus cabelos loiros pareciam imunes à chuva, secos e brilhantes emoldurando o rosto que continha um sorriso desafiador. A garota puxou o capuz de sua grande capa petra sobre a cabeça, escondendo o rosto e aparentando um dementador, então se virou e se afastou flutuando pela rua.

- Espere! - gritou Lily, que correu atrás dela.

Lily correu seguindo a garota por algum tempo, virando em outra rua, depois em outra, até que chegou a um enorme campo aberto sem conseguir avistá-la. Parou, ofegante, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Recuperou um pouco o fôlego e passou a mão na testa e nos olhos, tentando limpar o suor e a chuva para conseguir enxergar alguma coisa. Forçou a vista e distinguiu algumas formas diante de si: havia uma enorme quantidade de pequenos retângulos verticais saindo do chão e muitas estátuas espalhadas pelo campo aberto. Algumas pareciam ter asas. Entendeu que se tratava de um cemitério. Aproximou-se e encarou uma das primeiras lápides, tentando ler as inscrições através da densa camada de chuva barulhenta. O susto foi tão grande quando não só a pessoa da foto se mexeu como as palavras brilharam alterando a frase que Lily caiu para trás sentada.

- Cemitério bruxo. - resmungou para si mesmo, embora não tivesse ouvido a sua própria voz.

Com o coração batendo acelerado, os lábios e os dedos roxos de frio e assustada e confusa, Lily se levantou e mais uma vez correu, sem enxergar um metro a sua frente, sem saber para onde estava indo. Queria sair do cemitério, mas acabou correndo na direção errada e se viu perdida em meio a lápides frias de mármore sem vida. Todo o lugar era cinza, assim como o céu sobre si, não havendo como distinguir um caminho. Tentou correr na direção contrária para ver se chegava ao ponto de partida. Correu sem olhar para os retângulos ou estátuas que pareciam se mexer fantasmagoricamente, até que pisou em algo que rolou sob seu pé, fazendo-a cair, sentindo o forte impacto do asfalto em suas mãos, joelhos e quadril. Ainda no chão, olhou para trás por entre o cabelo molhado sobre o rosto e viu que tropeçara em uma vassoura. Pés pararam ao seu lado e uma mão lhe ofereceu ajuda para levantar. Lily levantou o rosto e viu que era James.

Finalmente sentiu algo aquecer seu corpo por dentro. Sorriu e segurou a mão dele, apoiando-se para levantar. Desfez o sorriso ao reparar que a expressão dele era a de quem comunica a morte de um parente.

- Lily – ele gritava, para se fazer ouvido em meio à chuva – eu sinto muito!

- Pelo quê?! - ela gritou em resposta – O que aconteceu??

- Eu não posso ficar com você! - James gritou – Eu sinto muito!

- O quê?? - ela perguntou, confusa – Mas por quê??

- Por que você não me deixa ser James Potter! - ele gritou, então deu de ombros, abaixou-se para pegar sua vassoura e montou. - Tchau! - gritou, antes de decolar e sumir no céu cinza chuvoso.

Lily, sozinha de novo no cemitério labiríntico, não correu mais. Deixou-se encostar na parede de um mausoléu e escorregou para o chão, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Lily!! - ouviu uma voz feminina gritar, mas não levantou a cabeça para olhar.

A voz continuou a chamá-la, mas estava longe demais para que ela identificasse de quem era. A chuva batia sem piedade contra seu corpo. Ouviu a voz mais uma vez, meio esganiçada de aflição e então sentiu seu corpo tremer, como em um sacolejo.

Abriu os olhos e estava no quarto de James, com Annabelle lhe gritando e lhe sacudindo. Lily se sentou na cama e sentiu os cabelos molhados em seu rosto, mas logo percebeu que se tratava de suor e não de chuva.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Belle.

- Sim – respondeu, respirando fundo – foi só um pesadelo.

- Do tipo "predileção" ou do tipo "subconsciente lutando contra seus demônios internos"?

- Segunda opção. - respondeu, deixando-se cair deitada de novo, cansada como se realmente tivesse corrido naquele cemitério por horas.

- É, hoje não foi um dia legal para seus demônios internos.

A ruiva olhou para a amiga com a testa franzida.

- O que sabe sobre meus demônios internos?

- Não são muito diferentes dos meus. - disse Annabelle, em um tom sério e sem sarcasmo que intrigou Lily – Quer conversar sobre o sonho?

- Sim.

* * *

**10 horas antes**

- Bom dia. - disseram Lily e Annabelle juntas entrando na cozinha, embora em tons diferentes: a primeira animada e a segunda sonolenta.

- Bom dia, meninas! - respondeu a Sra. Potter – O que vão fazer hoje, crianças?

- Mãe! - protestou James.

- Certo, me desculpem – ela sorriu gentilmente – O que vão fazer hoje, jovens?

- Sei lá. - respondeu James.

- Eu voto em voltar a dormir. - disse Sirius, com a mão levantada.

- Eu apóio. - Annabelle levantou a mão também.

- Que isso, está um dia lindo lá fora! Por que não aproveitam que o sol deu uma trégua no frio e vão jogar uma partida de quadribol?

Um sorriso imediatamente se abriu nos lábios de James, porém ele notou que Lily baixou o olhar, envergonhada.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei jogar. - ela confessou.

- Como não sabe? - perplexidade na voz de Sirius.

- Mas você sabe voar! - protestou James.

- Sim, mas não o suficiente pra me equilibrar durante uma passagem de bola ou para me esquivar de um balaço...

- Ah, a gente pega leve com você. - incentivou Belle.

- Eu te ensino uns truques, vai ser divertido. - disse James, piscando o olho para ela.

- E a gente põe um feitiço de colchão no chão pra você não esborrachar quando cair. - disse Sirius, em um tom incentivador, porém recebendo um tapa de Annabelle no braço – O que eu fiz?

- Eu não tenho vassoura. - arriscou a ruiva, embora soubesse que isso não seria problema.

James e Sirius se entreolharam e riram.

- Acho que temos o suficiente aqui. - disse James, em um tom falso sério.

- Certo. - concordou Lily, embora um tanto quanto receosa.

Logo eles terminaram o café da manhã, trocaram de roupa, pegaram as vassouras e foram até o pequeno campo de quadribol que havia no bairro. O céu azul totalmente sem nuvens permitia que o sol esquentasse o ar, de forma que os casacos foram deixados de lado.

James parou em frente a Lily oferecendo duas vassouras nas mãos.

- Com emoção ou sem emoção? - perguntou, sorrindo e levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Sem emoção. - ela respondeu, pegando a vassoura mais antiga e, portanto, menos potente.

Ele pressionou os lábios e deu de ombros como quem diz "que pena".

- Vamos fazer assim: Sirius é o goleiro, você e Belle são artilheiras e eu vou com você, pra gente treinar.

- Ok. - ela respondeu.

Todos montaram em suas vassouras, James atrás de Lily na dela, e decolaram. Até aí a ruiva tinha o controle da vassoura sem problemas. Belle voou com a goles em sua mão e a atirou para Lily, que precisou fazer uma curva para pegar a bola e quase caiu por inclinar demais o corpo no processo, sendo segurada por James, que restabeleceu o equilíbrio da vassoura facilmente. Ela agora precisava voar em direção ao arco, segurando a goles com a mão direita e o cabo da vassoura com a esquerda. Não sabia como poderia fazer a goles desviar de Sirius sem que ela se desequilibrasse no processo.

- Não dá, eu não consigo.

- Lil, é claro que consegue! - incentivou Annabelle – Anda, passa pra mim.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou te segurando.

- Como rodinhas traseiras em bicicletas de crianças. - disse Lily, embora ninguém ali fosse entender a metáfora.

Ela voou para o lado e atirou a bola para Belle, conseguindo manter-se bem no ar. A outra rapidamente voou em ziguezague para confundir Sirius e atirou a goles com força, acertando dentro do arco. Gritou em comemoração. A ruiva, por outro lado, sentiu-se desolada.

- Eu _nunca _vou conseguir fazer isso.

- É só prática, princesa, nós fazemos isso desde crianças, você não! - argumentou James.

- Vamos tentar de novo! - disse Annabelle, pegando a goles e voando para o alto de volta – Vou jogar pra você, Lil!

A jogada foi lenta e ensaiada, mas a ruiva conseguiu pegar a goles e atirá-la para o arco, sendo agarrada por Sirius, que fingiu ter sido difícil o ato de impedir o ponto.

- Quantos anos vocês têm? Cinco? - disse uma voz feminina vinda do chão, o tom sarcástico seguido de um riso debochado.

O riso foi acompanhado pelo que pareciam duas hienas. Lily olhou para baixo e viu três garotas, bonitas, loiras, bem arrumadas e com pose de superioridade.

- _Jayjay_, o que fizeram com você? Voando a cinco quilômetros por hora? - a loira mais alta e mais bonita perguntou, usando um tom de indignação.

- Olá, Ashley. - disse James, sorridente como sempre - Conheça Lily Evans, minha namorada, e Annabelle Combs.

- Uhhh – fez a garota, em seu tom debochado – Eu ouvi os rumores, mas precisava ver com meus próprios olhos. O bairro inteiro está de luto.

Os quatro pousaram e desmontaram de suas vassouras. Lily estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços, não estava gostando nada daquela garota.

- Você não estuda em Hogwarts. - disse Lily, mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Não. - Ashley respondeu, sorrindo triunfante – Estudo em Beauxbatons.

"_Claro, uma veela_", pensou Lily, irritada. O cabelo loiro dela tinha um brilho e uma ondulação perfeitos, como se tivesse acabado de sair do salão. A roupa de inverno era acinturada o suficiente para não esconder as curvas com proporções perfeitamente impossíveis dignas de uma barbie.

- Então – ela recomeçou, em seu tom de superioridade, mostrando sua própria vassoura – vocês pretendem jogar de verdade?

Lily notou que James instintivamente lhe olhou, como que pensando que Lily não saberia ou poderia "jogar de verdade". Notou também que a vassoura da loira era de um modelo igual a de James (último lançamento e bem potente, portanto), porém tinha detalhes em rosa e dourado desenhando todo o cabo e enfeitando a parte da escova.

- Que tipo de vassoura é essa? - perguntou Annabelle, com um riso debochado.

- É personalizada. - ela respondeu, com seu sorriso de superioridade.

- Vem com pompons?

- Rosa. - Asheley mantinha o sorriso, então se virou para Lily - Quer emprestado? Pra torcer enquanto voamos de verdade?

Neste exato momento Asheley estalou a língua e fez uma expressão de dor, como se algo tivesse acontecido com sua língua. Lily notou que Annabelle pressionava os lábios para conter um riso.

- Vamos, _Jayjay_! - insistiu a loira, fazendo Lily estreitar os olhos para James, que parecia não se importar com o apelido – Nós sempre jogamos nas férias, você não quer mais jogar?

- Vão jogar. - disse Lily, mais para James do que para os outros – Eu vou ficar bem aqui.

A ruiva se sentou para assistir ao jogo como se aquilo não a incomodasse, porém pensando em como seria divertido se a tal barbie veela que irritantemente tinha um apelido ridículo para seu namorado caísse em pleno vôo. Entretanto, parecia que isso nunca aconteceria. A habilidade que a garota tinha sobre a vassoura era invejável. Lily sentiu-se humilhada quando ela montou, decolou, voou e virou-se para sorrir debochadamente para ela em apenas dois segundos. Logo todos estavam no ar e voavam a uma velocidade vampiresca. Parecia se tratar de uma final pela disputa da Taça de Quadribol.

Logo a barbie veela maligna marcou um ponto e as loiras todas gritaram em comemoração. James, ao invés de continuar a partida e tentar revidar, olhou para sua namorada sentada no banco e sentiu-se mal por estar se divertindo sem ela. Não foi pra isso que tinha ido para lá. Podia jogar quadribol o ano inteiro, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, estava sempre jogando. Não era isso que queria fazer naquele momento.

- Ash – ele chamou, não percebendo o olhar questionador e ferido de Lily – foi bom te ver, mas eu preciso ir.

- É, arrasamos com vocês outra hora. - apoiou Annabelle, pousando a vassoura.

As loiras deram risadinhas debochadas.

- Vocês realmente gostam _disso_?? - perguntava uma indignada Annabelle na rua, já fora do campo.

- Disso o quê? - perguntaram James e Sirius.

- Garotas de mentira! Os cabelos são enfeitiçados, as roupas têm enchimento e a personalidade, bem, simplesmente não existe!

Os dois riram.

- Não se preocupem, não temos mais interesse nelas. São só amigas. - disse James, rindo.

- Elas perdem a graça na terceira vez. - disse Sirius, em tom sarcástico.

- Espero que você esteja brincando sobre o "_terceira vez_" - disse Annabelle, com um olhar fuzilante - e só sobre essa parte.

Os dois apenas continuaram rindo, enquanto Lily tentava não demonstrar qualquer emoção.

O resto do dia se passou sem maiores diversões ou surpresas desagradáveis. Foi apenas quando os pais de James subiram para dormir e os quatro ficaram na sala ao lado da lareira que Sirius sorriu maliciosamente e perguntou:

- Então? Prontos pra brincadeira?

- Que seria...?

- Verdade ou consequência. - respondeu James.

- Consequência? - havia um sarcasmo irônico na voz de Annabelle – Não podemos sair ou fazer barulho, que tipo de consequência poderíamos fazer?

- Mantendo nossas roupas. - acrescentou Lily, ao ver o sorriso de Sirius.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. - disse James, todos olharam curiosos – Um gole de uma poção seria uma boa consequência.

- Já sei! - gritou Annabelle – Conheço a poção perfeita pra isso!

Logo ela preparou a poção e os quatro se sentaram em uma roda, com uma varinha no centro.

- Eu começo! - disse a morena, rodando a varinha.

A varinha girou inúmeras vezes até que parou apontando o cabo para Sirius e a ponta para Belle.

- Droga, eu esperava que fosse o contrário. - ela reclamou, sem esconder que tentara manipular o jogo.

- Você está usando calcinha? - perguntou Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ela corou e riu. Pegou a sua varinha, que estava no centro, antes de responder.

- É claro que estou! - ela disse, fazendo um suave fio branco de névoa sair de sua varinha.

Sirius riu e colocou sua varinha no centro, já girando-a. Após várias rodadas, ela parou em Lily, apontando para James. A ruiva respirou fundo. Havia muita coisa que gostaria de perguntar, não sabia por onde começar, não sabia qual pergunta escolher para fazer.

- Você se sente tentado? - ela começou, sem saber como colocar em palavras seu medo – A sair com outras garotas?

Por mais óbvia que fosse a pergunta, sendo uma dúvida clássica de alguém que namora um ex-conquistador, um ex-don juan, Lily precisava fazê-la. Sentiu-se idiota fazendo, mas sabia que não teria coragem de perguntar se não fosse naquele jogo adolescente.

James sorriu gentilmente, sabia que ela sempre teria medo de que ele se cansasse de ter uma garota só e voltasse a sair com metade do castelo. Ele segurou sua varinha e respondeu confiante:

- Não. Eu já fiz muito isso e me cansei dessa vida.

Lily sorriu sem graça. A luz branca na varinha dele indicava verdade. Sentiu-se mais idiota ainda e desviou o olhar. Ele girou a varinha que ainda estava no centro e ela caiu em Annabelle, apontando para Sirius.

- Agora sim! - disse uma empolgada Belle – Você mentiria pra mim se me traísse?

- Não a trairia! - respondeu Sirius, a luz branca já começando a sair de sua varinha.

- Não foi essa a pergunta!

- Também não! Não mentiria! - ele disse, então o fio de luz se transformou em verde fluorescente.

- Eu sabia! - Annabelle gritou.

- Você sabe que esse feitiço não é 100% certo! Ele não indica se a pessoa mentiu!

- Indica se a pessoa ficou nervosa, a luz fica verde quando a temperatura da mão e a pulsação mudam! E é isso que acontece quando uma pessoa mente!

- Certo! - gritou Lily, para apartar a briga – Vamos tomar como um "talvez" e Sirius bebe a poção.

Apesar de resmungar em contrário, Sirius pegou o copo fumegante e bebeu um gole. Logo seu cabelo ficou loiro e cacheado, parecendo um anjinho querubin, o que não combinava em nada com sua aparência ou personalidade.

- Isso é ridículo! Uma poção transmorfo! Stripe-verdade seria bem melhor! - ele reclamou irritado, enquanto os outros três riram.

Com muita raiva, ele colocou sua varinha no centro novamente, a girou e ela coincidentemente caiu para que ele fizesse uma pergunta a Annabelle.

- Qual a cor? Da sua calcinha? - ele sorriu com malícia.

Desta vez a garota já estava preparada para uma pergunta deste nível e não se deixou ficar envergonhada.

- Branca. Rendada e dois lacinhos nas laterais. - ela respondeu, ganhando um fio branco de sua varinha.

- Obrigado pela imagem. - disse James em tom sarcástico, como que para lembrá-los de que ele e Lily ainda estavam ali.

Belle girou a varinha do centro e ela apontou para ela e para James.

- Você está pensando em transar com Lily nessas férias? - perguntou uma sorridente Annabelle.

- Belle!! - protestou a ruiva.

- Não. - respondeu James, embora estivesse rindo, porque a mentira era óbvia, mas não podia responder de outra maneira, temendo que parecesse que esse fora o único motivo de tê-la convidado para passar as férias em sua casa.

O fio verde saiu da varinha dele, como todos já esperavam, deixando a ruiva extremamente corada. Ele pegou o copo fumegante e bebeu um gole. Seu olhos ficaram amarelos e as pupilas verticais como de uma cobra, conferindo-lhe uma aparência digna de halloween. Ele girou a varinha do centro e agora era sua vez de fazer uma pergunta.

- Com quantos caras você já saiu em Hogwarts, Lil?

A ruiva engoliu em seco, depois respirou fundo e endireitou a postura.

- Só em um encontro ou encontro com beijo? - perguntou, com um sorriso de quem está se divertindo com o medo alheio.

- Encontro com beijo. - ele a encarava com os olhos estreitos.

- Três. Com você quatro. - ela respondeu, o fio branco confirmando.

Lily girou a varinha e Sirius ganhou mais uma pergunta para sua garota.

- Você já me imaginou pelado?

Annabelle teria se engasgado se estivesse bebendo algo naquele momento. Ela engoliu em seco e respondeu negativamente, apertando a varinha em sua mão. Porém um fio verde a denunciou. Sirius sorriu triunfante e pegou o copo, oferecendo-o para ela, que o pegou e bebeu um gole rapidamente. Nenhuma transformação ocorreu em seu rosto.

- O que houve? - ela perguntou, então todos riram, pois sua voz estava totalmente esganiçada.

Ela instintivamente levou a mão à boca, como que para impedir que sua voz a envergonhasse de novo. Rapidamente girou a varinha, passando a vez para James perguntar a sua namorada. O maroto sorriu.

- Antes desse sétimo ano, alguma vez você já tinha pensando em sair comigo?

- Não. - ela respondeu imediatamente, em um tom de quem sugere que aquilo era um absurdo. Porém, um fio verde surpreendeu a todos, inclusive a ela mesma. James sorriu triunfante.

- Eu sabia! Você sempre teve vontade de sair comigo!

- Claro que não! Eu detestava você! - ela protestou, embora o fio ficasse mais verde a cada instante.

- Detestava mas se sentia atraída!

Lily abriu a boca para uma resposta áspera que nunca saiu. Pegou o copo fumegante com raiva e bebeu. Em segundos uma barba ruiva cresceu em seu rosto, fazendo todos rirem, exceto ela. Sirius rolava no chão, batendo a mão e rindo. Annabelle tentava rir em silêncio e James tentava não olhar para a berração em que sua namorada se transformara. A ruiva, mais ruiva do que nunca, girou a varinha com força e ganhou uma pergunta para Sirius, a qual usou sem piedade.

- Algum dia você vai dizer a Annabelle o que sente por ela?

O maroto de cachinhos dourados parou de rir imediatamente. Pegou sua varinha e precisou pensar na resposta.

- Eu nunca digo o que sinto. - ele respondeu, o tom frio e áspero, um fio branco confirmando.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. - protestou Lily.

- Você não sabe o que eu sinto. - Sirius tinha um olhar mordaz.

- Você a ama? - insistiu Lily.

- Você já teve a sua pergunta. - ele respondeu, colocando sua varinha no centro e girando-a, para arrancar uma resposta igualmente insensível da ruiva barbuda – E você, quando vai responder ao James se também o ama?

- Por que todo mundo manipula esse jogo? - Lily se levantou, furiosa – Não seria mais fácil tirarmos a varinha e simplesmente despejarmos perguntas íntimas covardemente uns nos outros?

- Acho melhor encerrarmos esse jogo. - disse James, levantando-se também.

A ruiva foi até a cozinha e bebeu o antídoto. Logo a barba desapareceu. Virou-se para sair e James estava recostado à porta, como fazia na sala de aula quando queria falar com ela. Ele se aproximou e segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos delicadamente.

- Você sabe que eu não me importo com isso, não sabe? - ele perguntou.

Lily olhou dentro dos olhos dele para responder, mas acabou rindo ao ver os olhos de cobra.

- Sim, eu sei. - respondeu, voltando a ficar séria.

- Assim como eu não me importo com quem sabe ou não voar em uma vassoura.

- Sim, eu sei. - ela repetiu.

- Que bom. - ele disse, dando-lhe um beijo – Boa noite. - disse antes de sair.

Foi então que Lily estranhou o fato de os outros dois não terem ido atrás do antídoto e também o silêncio que reinava na casa. Ela pegou o copo do antídoto e foi até a sala, onde encontrou Sirius e Annabelle rolando no chão em beijos quentes e carícias. Ela deixou o copo no chão e subiu para o seu quarto. Trocou de roupa e deitou sozinha na cama estendida de seu namorado. Não exatamente sozinha, pois levou todos os seus demônios, angústias e medos com ela.

E foi assim, pensando em quanto tempo duraria essa fase de bom menino de James, que ela adormeceu, entre imagens dele saindo com "Ash" e de Sirius lhe dizendo "_Esse não é o James Potter que eu conheço, não sei o que deu nele pra ficar maduro e responsável, largando as outras garotas e o quadribol, mas uma hora ele vai voltar a ser o velho maroto de antes! Pode apostar!_".


	4. Chapter 4

**  
NATAL NOS POTTERS**

**Capítulo Quatro**

****

James ainda estava deitado, embora já tivesse perdido o sono. Jogava um pomo de ouro inerte para cima e o pegava, repetidas vezes. Até que ouviu Sirius resmungar na cama ao lado.

- O que está fazendo, Prongs? - perguntou, sonolento.

- Pensando.

- Ela está no quarto ao lado, vai lá e pronto!

James, ignorando o comentário do amigo, manteve-se sério.

- Sirius, você sabe que eu jamais brigaria com você por uma garota, né?

- Sei... - o tom da resposta era de dúvida – Por quê?

- Porque é verdade. Mas pra isso eu queria te pedir pra pegar leve com a Lily.

- Mas foi ela quem começou!! - defendeu-se Sirius, agora totalmente acordado, sentando-se na cama.

- Eu sei, ela se meteu na sua vida e você se meteu na dela. Só estou dizendo pra vocês não fazerem disso um hábito.

- Certo. - disse um mal-humorado Sirius, levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

James, que já esperava este rumo na conversa, apenas expirou fundo, contrariado. Levantou-se também e foi para a cozinha. Estava preparando um delicioso café da manhã para quatro quando Lily desceu.

- Hum, o cheiro está ótimo! - ela disse, lhe dando um beijo – Não sabia que você cozinhava.

- É assim que funciona um relacionamento, você vai descobrindo coisas sobre a pessoa. - ele tinha um tom de suspense em sua voz – As que a pessoa não esconde, é claro. - então piscou pra ela.

- E o que você esconde, Prongs?

- Bem... - ele começou, colocando as panquecas no prato, então parou e segurou a mão dela, a expressão séria – Tem a ver com o Sirius.

- O que é? - ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Nós... - ele desviou o olhar - temos um caso.

Lily riu e largou a mão dele, pegando um copo e servindo-se do suco.

- É sério! - ele continuou, a expressão tensa – É por isso que ele não se envolve com a Annabelle, ele acha que eu vou terminar com ele e assumir nosso namoro!

A ruiva então se engasgou com o suco. Só então James riu e voltou ao tom normal.

- Annabelle já acordou?

- Já, mas encontrou Sirius no caminho e eles ficaram por lá.

- O que foi? - perguntou James, percebendo o tom de reprovação na voz dela.

- Sei lá, às vezes eu acho que eles não namoram, apenas têm encontros com frequência. Falta conversa, companheirismo, carinho... e quando eu penso que ela vai reclamar com ele, encontro os dois se pegando em algum canto! Agora mesmo, no quarto, estávamos conversando sobre isso! Ela estava reclamando que ele não lhe dava valor. E agora, o que ela está fazendo? Examinando o fundo da garganta dele?

- Estavam falando da gente no quarto, é? - perguntou James, sorridente, puxando-a pela cintura.

- Sim. - ela sorriu envergonhada.

- E o que você falou de mim?

- Falei que você tem sido um ótimo namorado. - ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele.

- E...? - insistiu ele.

- E... que eu sonhei com você essa noite. - ela confessou, o sorrindo desaparecendo.

- E não foi um bom sonho?

- Não. Mas deixa pra lá, não foi nada demais. Vamos comer e aproveitar esse momento sozinhos? - ela sorriu.

- Claro. - ele imitou o sorriso, porém com mais malícia, puxando-a contra o seu corpo e beijando-a.

Não foi um beijo rápido, mas um prolongado que foi se intensificando aos poucos, enquanto as mãos dele entravam por baixo da blusa dela e subiam pelas costas, sentindo a pele dela, bem como sentia as mãos dela em seu abdômen. Sua respiração ficou ofegante. Seu corpo reagiu rapidamente àquela intimidade. Não sabia se ela teria percebido nem até onde ela deixaria ir.

- Sua mãe? - ela perguntou, por entre os beijos.

- Saiu. Só volta de tarde. - ele respondeu, descendo as mãos pelo corpo dela.

Percebeu que ela contraiu os músculos, tensa, contudo sem reclamar ou deixar de beijar. Voltou as mãos para as costas dela e desceu a boca aos poucos, passando pelo pescoço e pelo decote em "V" da blusa dela. Pela respiração dela, também ofegante, fazendo o peito subir e descer, sabia que ela estava gostando. Puxou o decote para ter acesso ao peito dela. Usava uma força que não possuía para se controlar e ir aos poucos. Baixou o sutiã dela e mordeu levemente o bico do peito. Sedento por mais, tentou tirar a blusa dela, mas foi impedido.

- Eles vão descer. - ela advertiu, em sussurros ofegantes, segurando as mãos dele.

- Não vão. - ele respondeu, no mesmo tom.

- James. - ela repreendeu - Não aqui.

- Claro. - ele disse, se afastando e passando as mãos por entre os cabelos.

Os dois ajeitaram suas roupas, recuperando o fôlego. Lily riu e deu um beijo suave nele, mas foi agarrada pela cintura e beijada intensamente. Ouviram passos nas escadas e em dois segundos Lily e James estavam sentados à mesa comendo panquecas e tomando suco. Lily tinha um sorriso divertido e o olhava como quem diz "Eu não disse?". James riu. O outro casal chegou finalmente à cozinha.

- Vocês demoraram a descer! - disse James, casualmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- E vocês estavam bem silenciosos aqui. - respondeu Sirius.

O segundo casal se sentou e também começou a comer.

A baixa temperatura transformou o que seria um leve chuvisco em uma suave neve, então nada melhor a se fazer nesse tempo do que ficar em casa aconchegado no sofá com sua bela namorada em seus braços. Sendo assim, os casais tomaram os dois sofás da sala para assistir a filme, projetado olograficamente em 3-D por um artefato bruxo. James sentia-se muito bem com a simplicidade do momento e podia ver o mesmo nos olhos verdes felizes de Lily, porém sentia que Sirius estava um tanto quanto entediado.

Após o almoço, com o cessar da neve, as meninas resolveram sair para fazer compras, afinal natal não é natal sem presentes. Assim sendo, os marotos pegaram suas vassouras.

- Vão jogar? - perguntou Lily, enquanto vestia suas luvas ao lado da lareira antes de sair, uma pontada de medo e reprovação em sua voz.

- O que mais nós podemos fazer, abandonados aqui? - dramatizou James, sorridente.

- Com as veelas? - o sarcasmo dominou o tom dela.

- Com quem estiver no campo. - respondeu James, a testa franzida.

- Com as veelas. - afirmou Lily, mais para si mesma.

- Sim, se elas estiverem lá. Mas aí vamos JOGAR com elas, não SAIR com elas. - a irritação começava a aflorar na voz dele, sentindo-se impaciente diante do ciúmes dela.

- Bom jogo, "Jayjay". - ironizou ela, enfiando o gorro verde musgo na cabeça.

Então James revirou os olhos, o que só piorou a situação, deixando-a mais irritada.

- Qual é?! - interveio Sirius – Nós jogamos com garotas no castelo o ano inteiro!

- Garotas que estão lá pelo jogo! Não veelas que jogam pra dar em cima de vocês! - argumentou Lily, que olhou para Annabelle buscando um apoio que estranhamente não veio.

James se aproximou e passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela.

- Você precisa parar com esse medo de que eu troque você por outra garota a qualquer momento.

Percebeu um riso irônico debochado vindo de Annabelle. Fitou a morena, que deu de ombros.

- Vamos, Lil. - chamou Belle, jogando Pó de Flu na lareira.

Após as duas terem ido, Sirius desabou no sofá.

- É isso que me irrita em relacionamento! Elas acham que podem tomar conta da nossa vida e ficam brigando o tempo todo por ciúmes!!

- É só insegurança. - disse James, sentando-se igualmente – Mas também bem irrita porque mostra o quanto elas NÃO confiam na gente.

- Como se a gente fosse agarrar uma das garotas em pleno voo no jogo!

- Ou mentir que estávamos jogando quando estávamos traindo.

- Definitivamente, estou cansando disso. - desabafou Sirius – Sinto falta da liberdade que eu tinha antes, sinto falta de poder paquerar uma garota, sinto falta da excitação da conquista!

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vamos voar. - disse simplesmente, levantando-se.

Apesar do frio, o campo de quadribol estava cheio. Uma partida estava acontecendo e, como as meninas previram, as veelas estavam em campo. Os dois marotos, famosos pelas suas habilidades quadribolísticas, foram cumprimentados por todos e se juntaram ao time que entraria para jogar com quem vencesse a partida atual. Logo o time em que estavam as loiras ganhou e os marotos voaram em suas vassouras para a nova partida.

- Muito bem, Jayjay, aqui não é lugar pra sua namoradinha. - disse Ashley, que se posicionara em frente a ele.

- Ela saiu com a amiga, só isso. - respondeu James.

- E deixou você solto por aqui. - havia malícia na voz dela – Corajosa.

James revirou os olhos, já impaciente com aquele assunto. Será que ninguém acreditava que ele poderia ser fiel? O apito soou e o jogo começou. Ashley, que tinha tomado a posição de apanhadora também, seguia James o tempo inteiro. Até que conseguiu o que queria: o maroto avistou o pomo de ouro, empinou a vassoura para descer em sua direção, acelerou, alcançou a pequena bola dourada com asas frenéticas, esticou a mão, sentiu um forte impacto em suas costas, perdeu o controle, aterrissou bruscamente, encontrou a neve, sentiu alguém cair sobre ele, rolou juntamente com a pessoa na neve até enfim pararem, então viu (e sentiu) Ashley deitada sobre ele.

- Relembrando velhos e bons momentos. - ela sussurrou, sorrindo deliciosamente, e James não pôde impedir que seu corpo involuntariamente reagisse positivamente àquele momento.

Engoliu em seco, sem graça, e a retirou de cima dele, levantando-se imediatamente, ignorando o sangue fervendo e as batidas aceleradas do seu coração pulsando sangue para todo o seu corpo, principalmente para um lugar específico, que por sorte estava encoberto pelas grossas roupas de inverno. Respirou fundo, tentando esfriar a cabeça e educadamente ofereceu a mão para a loira se levantar.

- Obrigada, Jayjay. - ela disse, levantando-se, então se aproximou para sussurrar mais uma vez ao ouvido dele – Também senti sua falta.

James imediatamente montou em sua vassoura e voou, em busca do pomo de ouro que havia perdido segundos atrás. A partida continuava agitada no céu. Tropeços e rolamentos do apanhador próximo ao pomo eram comuns, ninguém havia prestado muita atenção, estavam mais preocupados com as idas e vindas da goles e dos balaços.

As discretas (do ponto de vista de expectadores, porém sufocantes, do ponto de vista do maroto) insinuações e provocações continuaram ao longo desta e das próximas partidas, até que James aproveitou o início do pôr do sol como desculpa para encerrar o jogo, antes que enlouquecesse e fizesse alguma besteira.

- O que foi? - perguntou Sirius, na volta para casa, reparando na expressão do amigo.

- Você não viu? Ashley não me deixou em paz um segundo!

- Ela está te enlouquecendo, né, Prongs? - Sirius ria, o que deixou o outro irritado.

- Cara, não sei o que você faz com a Annabelle, mas a Lily não me deixa fazer nada!

Sirius riu ainda mais.

- Na seca é mais difícil resistir! - disse Sirius, se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo.

- Isso não é engraçado, Padfoot!!

- Ah, é sim!

Então, já na porta de casa, Sirius parou, sério, entre James e a porta.

- Prongs, se você terminar com a Lily, eu não vou continuar com a Annabelle.

- Terminar?? - James repetiu, achando aquilo um absurdo – Eu não quero terminar! - então ele baixou o tom de voz – Eu quero transar com ela! E continuar com ela!

- Hum... - fez Sirius.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente e abriu a porta. Eles retiraram os casacos, gorros, luvas e cachecóis, trocaram os sapatos e se jogaram nos sofás.

- Olá, meninos! - cumprimentou a Sra. Potter, passando pela sala.

Logo depois a lareira acendeu uma fogueira verde e as duas meninas atravessaram rindo. Elas chegaram muito alegres, tiraram toda a parafernalha de inverno e se sentaram nos respectivos sofás. Enviaram as sacolas magicamente para o quarto.

- Se divertiram? - perguntou James.

- Sim, fomos a vários lugares. - respondeu Lily. - E encontramos várias pessoas! Estava tudo tão cheio! Mas conseguimos fazer tudo! Depois fomos tomar um chocolate quente com as meninas da turma!

- Encontramos algumas pessoas daqui também. - complementou Annabelle.

- Inclusive os caras do final da rua que vocês acham "gostosos". - debochou Sirius.

- Sim, esbarramos em um deles lá. - respondeu Lily.

- Muito gentil ele, por sinal. - acrescentou Belle, sorridente, provocando o olhar severo em Sirius.

- E o jogo, como foi? - perguntou a ruiva, para mudar de assunto.

- Foi meio chato. - respondeu James.

- É?

- É, ser derrubado várias vezes não é muito divertido. - debochou Sirius.

- Você caiu? Está bem? - perguntou a namorada preocupada.

- Sim, estou bem. Derrubar o apanhador perto do pomo é normal.

- Algum balaço te atingiu? - continuou ela.

- Sim, um loiro. - respondeu Sirius, rindo.

Se os olhos de James fossem uma varinha, Sirius não teria sobrevivido. Nem ele mesmo, diante dos olhos verdes frios que o encaravam.

- Ashley me derrubou algumas vezes, mas isso faz parte do jogo! - disse ele, dizendo para si mesmo que não estava mentindo.

- Acho melhor não jogarmos Verdade ou Consequência hoje. - disse Lily, levantando-se e indo para o quarto, sendo acompanhada por Annabelle.

James jogou uma almofada com força em Sirius.

- Precisava provocar?? - raiva em sua voz.

- Foi mal, foi mais forte do que eu. - ele ainda ria.

O jantar se passou silenciosamente, exceto pelos pais de James, que tentavam manter uma conversa. Logo após, uma coruja chegou trazendo flores. A Sra. Potter a recebeu e leu o cartão.

- São para Annabelle. - anunciou.

Belle abriu um enorme sorriso e pulou para ir pegá-las. Era um buquê de lindas rosas vermelhas.

- Quem mandou? - perguntou Sirius, em tom ríspido.

- Um amigo. - a garota respondeu, cheirando as flores – Não são lindas?

- Que tipo de amigo manda flores?? - perguntou Sirius, sendo ignorado.

- Sim, são lindas! - respondeu Lily, levantando-se para vê-las de perto. - O que diz o cartão?

- "Obrigado". Só isso. - Belle sorriu mostrando o cartão - Mas precisa dizer mais?

- Obrigado pelo quê? - perguntou Sirius, já muito irritado.

- Não se preocupe, eu não SAÍ com ele, só FIZ COMPRAS com ele. - disse Belle, em uma analogia às respostas deles quando eram elas quem demonstravam ciúmes.

E feliz e saltitante ela subiu com as rosas para o quarto, sendo seguida por Lily. As duas deram um gelo nos rapazes pelo resto da noite. Por um lado James não conseguia acreditar que Lily estava com raiva dele só por ele ter ido jogar quadribol com algumas garotas. Por outro lado, sentia-se culpado por ter desejado Ashley, o que o fazia pensar que talvez sua namorada tivesse razão em não gostar da proximidade dele com as veelas. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Evitar todas as garotas do mundo? Nunca mais chegar perto de Ashley? Isso era totalmente inviável e absurdo. Lily precisava aprender a confiar nele! Sentia-se insultado com toda aquela desconfiança. Afinal, ele não havia traído, sentir desejo não é trair se você não põe em prática, certo?

Foi com esses pensamentos confundindo sua mente que recebeu uma carta de Remus, perguntando se poderia visitá-los no dia seguinte. James ficou feliz, pensando que um bom conselho de seu sábio amigo viria a calhar. Porém, quando foi contar a Lily sobre a visita, acabou mudando seus sentimentos.

Mais tarde naquela noite, James estava novamente jogando seu pomo inerte para o teto, quando Sirius entrou no quarto.

- Ainda quer terminar? - perguntou James, debochado.

- Não. - respondeu o outro, furioso.

****

- Claro que não, porque você gosta dela. Todo mundo percebeu isso quando você ficou morto de ciúmes por causa das flores.

Sirius não negou, então James continuou. ************

********************

- Ela também não te deixa ir muito além dos beijos, não é?

Sirius permaneceu calado.

- E você acha mais fácil terminar e voltar a sair com outras garotas.

- E não era mais fácil?! - finalmente Sirius respondeu, irritação em sua voz - A gente saía, se divertida, fazia o que queria, sem cobranças ou ciúmes ou reclamações, sem se envolver. Gostar de alguém é um saco! Eu detesto quando ela fica com ciúmes e também detesto sentir ciúmes e detesto como ela fica feliz em me ver com ciúmes! Aposto que ela paquerou o cara só pra ele mandar aquelas malditas flores!

- É, eu também não gosto nada de sentir ciúmes. - confessou James, voltando a jogar sua bola pro teto.

- E por que você sentiria? - duvidou Sirius.

James segurou a bola e pressionou os lábios.

- Você precisava ver a felicidade da Lily quando eu disse que Remus vem aqui amanhã. Ela mal estava falando comigo e de repente passou tudo, o ciúmes e a raiva de mim, tudo o que restou foi uma expressão de alegria pela notícia sobre o Remus!

- Cara, ciúmes do Remus de novo?

- Exatamente! - disse James, levantando-se – Ela já gostou dele uma vez! Já confundiu o que sentia por mim pelo que sentia por ele!

- Prongs, ela achava que ELE era o cara que se correspondia com ela pelas cartas! Ela gostava era do cara que escrevia, não do Remus!

- Eu sei! Mas ela não se importou de ser ele! Isso significa que ela poderia facilmente gostar dele! Eu sei que não devo, mas não posso evitar ter ciúmes dele!

- Eu disse que relacionamento é um saco!

James reparou que o outro nunca se referia ao seu relacionamento com Annabelle como um "namoro". Talvez fosse difícil para ele admitir isso. Assim como era difícil admitir verbalmente que gostava dela e assim como preferia fugir, pensando em terminar o "relacionamento" ao invés de investir nele.

Deixou o pomo na mesa de cabeceira e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, como se pudesse abafar seus pensamentos.


	5. Chapter 5

**NATAL NOS POTTERS**

**Capítulo Cinco**

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, James mais uma vez não pôde evitar seus sentimentos, por mais irritantes que eles fossem. A alegria da ruiva em receber Remus quando ele chegou, praticamente pulando no pescoço dele para lhe dar um abraço, fez algo ferver acidamente dentro de James. Ela não o tratava bem simplesmente por ser amigo de James, já que com Sirius era totalmente diferente, ela realmente gostava de Remus. Tudo bem que Sirius nunca facilitara: nunca apoiou James em sua conquista e sempre se manteve distante de Lily. Por outro lado, ela e Remus já eram amigos antes de ela começar a namorá-lo, embora não com esse nível de aproximação.

Pior do que sentir ciúmes era saber que não tinha esse direito, pois não podia desconfiar de um de seus melhores amigos e sua própria namorada. Na verdade confiava nos dois, tinha simplesmente um sentimento irracional que era totalmente involuntário: um medo de perder Lily. Agora entendia o que ela sentia em relação a Ashley.

* * *

Lily foi beber um copo de água e encontrou Remus sozinho na cozinha. Sorriu, felicitando a oportunidade. Estava mesmo precisando de bons conselhos para saber como lidar com algumas situações. Aproveitou a oportunidade para uma conversa a sós com seu sábio amigo. Contou a ele o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias e como se sentia em relação à agressividade de Sirius e o problema do ciúmes com Ashley. Remus sorriu amigavelmente.

- Sirius é muito teimoso e se você quiser resolver algo com ele, terá que ir você mesma resolver. Mas tente entender, não é que ele não goste de você, é que, nesse caso, você representa dois problemas pra ele: está se intrometendo na vida dele com-

- Mas eu não costumo me intrometer! - interrompeu ela, na defensiva – Foi só daquela vez e ele já era assim comigo antes!

- Eu não ia falar da Annabelle ainda – Remus sorriu pacientemente –, esse é só o segundo problema, o primeiro é você esta entre ele e o James.

Lily ficou boquiaberta, pois não tinha pensado nisso.

- Você está sempre com o James na escola e agora até mesmo aqui na casa deles! - continuou Remus – Era de se esperar que Sirius não gostasse. E quanto à Annabelle, bom, você é mais uma pra pressioná-lo e eu acho que ele não está muito disposto a se entregar de verdade a um relacionamento.

- Não mesmo. - concordou Lily, respirando fundo – Mas sobre a parte do James, acho melhor eu conversar com ele.

Remus meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Já com o James, não precisa se preocupar, ele vai te procurar pra resolver isso antes mesmo do que você imagina.

Primeiramente Lily franziu a testa, mas depois concordou. Sorriu e agradeceu. Assim que saiu da cozinha, encontrou Sirius descendo as escadas. Aproveitou mais essa oportunidade. James já devia estar se perguntando por que ela não voltava pra sala, mas ele poderia esperar. Disse a Sirius que queria falar com ele. O maroto mal-humorado se sentou nos últimos degraus. Ela se sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu não quero falar da Annabelle. - ele anunciou logo, achando que a ruiva queria aproveitar que a amiga estava tomando banho para falar dela.

- Eu também não. Só quero conversar sobre você e eu. - ela disse, causando espanto e olhos arregalados – Sim, porque está na hora de você aceitar que eu vou estar sempre por perto e que nós dois precisamos nos entender. Eu sei que você nunca apoiou o James em me conquistar por achar que eu o magoaria, o que eu totalmente entendo pela maneira como eu o tratava naquela época, mas agora as coisas mudaram e todo mundo sabe que eu gosto demais dele pra magoá-lo.

Sirius, apesar de ter a testa franzida demonstrando desacordo ou simplesmente desconforto com a conversa, não disse nada, então Lily continuou.

- E também quero que você entenda que nós dois vamos ter de conviver muito se quisermos estar com o James, então seria melhor se fôssemos amigos. Eu não quero me intrometer na amizade de vocês, James ainda é seu irmão, mas também é meu namorado. E se nós dois nos importamos com ele, não vamos deixá-lo em uma situação ruim brigando entre nós, não é mesmo? - Sirius ameaçou dizer algo, mas Lily quis terminar antes de deixá-lo falar - Eu sinto muito por ter me intrometido no seu relacionamento com a Belle na outra noite, durante o jogo. Isso não vai mais acontecer.

A ruiva finalmente se calou e esperou ansiosamente que o maroto se pronunciasse. Ele pareceu pensar um pouco sobre tudo o que ela havia falado. Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros, encarando o chão.

- Certo. - começou, parecendo ter uma certa dificuldade em concordar – Eu vou mudar minha atitude.

* * *

James, estranhando o fato de Lily não ter retornado da cozinha, levantou-se do sofá e foi até lá. No caminho viu que ela estava sentada na escada com Sirius, fato que estranhou ainda mais, porém achou melhor não interferir e continuou seu caminho para a cozinha, onde encontrou Remus.

- Mooney! - saudou, feliz – Foi uma ilusão ou Lily e Sirius estão conversando amigavelmente?

- Não foi uma ilusão, Prongs. - Remus riu – Eu disse a ela que se quisesse resolver algo com Sirius, teria que fazer ela mesma.

- Sábio conselho! - James também riu.

- Ela me contou sobre a Ashley. - disse Remus.

James coçou a nuca, perguntando-se sobre o que mais eles teriam conversado e sentiu aquele fervor ácido dentro dele novamente.

- É, estamos com problemas. A Ashley não me deixa em paz e a Lily morre de ciúmes. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- É claro que sabe. - Remus sorriu – E já vai fazer.

James respirou fundo, vendo que o outro estava certo.

- Sim, eu vou falar com ela. E evitar a Ash ao máximo possível.

- Então me diga, Prongs, qual é o seu problema de verdade?

- Por acaso você é vidente? - James riu, tentando encobrir o embaraço que a "verdade" causava – Além de algum tipo de mestre sábio que dedica a vida a dar conselhos?

- Nem tanto. - disse Remus – Mas o fato de ser mais observador do que agente me faz entender melhor as coisas. Até porque, sabe como é, quem está de fora tem uma visão mais clara.

Então James se sentou, sendo seguido por Remus, e os dois tiveram uma conversa de homem para homem. Entretanto, Remus também não sabia como se deveria agir em uma situação assim, pois nunca tivera um namoro sério antes, por achar que sua condição lunar o impedia. A verdade é que nenhum dos marotos sabia como funcionava um namoro de verdade, tratava-se de terreno desconhecido para todos eles.

Quando James e Remus saíram da cozinha, Sirius havia acabado de se levantar da escada. James sorriu e se sentou ao lado de sua namorada.

- Tudo bem? - ele perguntou.

- Parece que finalmente sim. - ela respondeu – Ele é totalmente diferente, quando se abre pra alguém.

- Uau, você conseguiu isso?? - James se espantou, mas estava gostando muito de ver que eles estavam finalmente se entendendo.

- Sim. - a ruiva sorriu orgulhosa - Mostrei a ele que temos os mesmos interessentes, gostamos das mesmas pessoas e que brigar faria mal a elas. Eu disse que era melhor ele me considerar uma amiga, porque eu vou estar por perto o tempo todo de qualquer jeito.

James sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

- O que mais? - incentivou que ela continuasse.

- Ele disse que ia tentar, daquela forma arrogante e prepotente dele. Aí quando eu mencionei que se só tinha me intrometido porque às vezes achava que o "namoro" deles não fazia bem pra Belle, ele mudou completamente. Ele se sentiu mal com isso. Acho que ele se importa com ela de verdade. - o tom dela era de surpresa, mas James, que já sabia disso, apenas sorriu. - Ele disse que sabia que não a tratava como merecia, mas que não imaginava que fazia um trabalho tão ruim assim.

- É, acho que os marotos não sabem mesmo namorar. - disse James, com uma cara de culpado.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Lily.

- Lil – ele começou, segurando a mão dela – eu sei que ciúmes é algo irracional e involuntário, não quero mais que a gente brigue por isso. O que importa é que estamos juntos e confiamos um no outro.

A garota franziu a testa, parecia se sentir ofendida.

- Você está me perdoando por ter tido ciúmes da Ashley? - o maroto viu que ela não interpretou bem suas palavras – Em que momento eu pedi desculpas por não gostar de uma veela oferecida dar em cima do meu namorado?

- Não, Lil, eu estou ME desculpando por ter me irritado com o seu ciúmes.

- E o que te fez mudar de idéia? - a ruiva tinha desconfiança no seu tom de voz – Por acaso você percebeu que eu tinha razão durante o jogo ontem à tarde?

- Não. - ele negou em um impulso, depois ponderou, estava mentindo e não queria mentir – Bem, sim... quero dizer, também...

James viu que só estava piorando a sua situação e não sabia o que dizer pra mudar isso. Acabou contando o que tinha acontecido.

- Sim, ela deu em cima de mim no jogo mesmo, mas eu não correspondi, por que eu não gosto dela, Lily, eu gosto de você!

A garota cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Mas sente atração por ela. - não foi uma pergunta.

E ele não pôde negar. Achou melhor mostrar a ela o quando gostava dela de outra forma.

- Sabe, eu também sinto ciúmes de você.

Ela riu de maneira debochada. Mas o riso se desfez ao ver que a expressão séria dele se mantinha.

- Mas como? De quem?

- Você fica muito feliz com o Remus. E já achou que gostava dele uma vez. E vocês se dão super bem.

O maxilar inferior dela se abriu em choque.

- Eu sei, é absurdo, mas eu não posso evitar! - ele se defendeu.

Ele não pretendia contar isso, mas também não podia continuar no assunto da Ashley, precisava urgentemente mudar de foco, e conseguiu.

- James, eu fico muito mais feliz com você. - ela sorriu, abraçando-o – Eu jamais te trocaria por alguém, quem quer que fosse.

- É exatamente isso que eu estou tentando te dizer, Lil, eu também jamais te trocaria por qualquer outra garota. - ele disse ao ouvido dela, ainda abraçados.

- Mesmo que ela seja muito bonita e atraente e oferecida? - perguntou Lily, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Depois de anos pra te conquistar, depois de todo aquele trabalho que você me deu, você acha mesmo que eu ia te trocar por uma oferecia? - ele riu, achando aquilo um absurdo.

Ela estreitou os olhos, mas concordou com ele.

- O que vocês estão fazendo na escada? - perguntou Annabelle, no corredor do segundo andar.

- Nos entendendo. - respondeu Lily, ao que James sorriu.

A morena deu de ombros e desceu, passando por entre os dois e indo para a sala, onde estavam Sirius e Remus.

- Sabe aquelas flores que ela recebeu ontem? – começou Lily, quase em um sussurro – Ela mesma as enviou.

James riu.

- Genial! Ele estava mesmo precisando sentir um pouco de ciúmes.

- Parece que você também. - ela alfinetou, rindo.

- É verdade. - ele concordou, abraçando-a novamente.

As conversas amenizaram o clima na casa e estavam todos almoçando animadamente na mesa quando uma coruja chegou trazendo chocolates.

- Espero que não sejam pra você. - Sirius disse a Annabelle, que riu.

James e Lily trocaram um olhar cúmplice e um abafaram um sorriso.

- Na verdade, são pra mim. - disse James, lendo o cartão que continha apenas seu nome – Parece que a sobremesa chegou bem na hora!

Ele começava a abrir a caixa quando Lily puxou sua varinha e fez o chocolate levitar rapidamente até ela. A garota abriu a caixa, tirou um bombom e o quebrou ao meio, então um líquido perolado escorreu pelas duas metades e um vapor subiu em espiral.

- Amortentia. - disse Lily, pondo fogo magicamente em toda a caixa de chocolates, que rapidamente virou cinzas, depois se levantou – Chega de bancar a namorada boazinha.

- Você acha que a Ashley mandou uma Poção do Amor? - perguntou James, levantando-se também.

- Tenho certeza. - ela respondeu, indo para a cozinha, sendo seguida por James.

Os outros três rapidamente se levantaram e foram também.

- Mudou de idéia, Lil? - perguntou Belle, com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

- Sim, está na hora de afastar essa veela. - respondeu, já pegando o caldeirão e uns utensílios.

Belle, empolgadíssima, foi ao armário de poções pegar os ingredientes.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou James.

- Não se preocupe, não vai fazer mal a ela... não muito... – disse Lily, trocando um riso com Annabelle – É só uma poçãozinha pra ela não suportar ficar perto de você.

- Belle – começou Sirius, vendo que aquela poção era idéia de sua namorada – por acaso você já usou isso comigo?

- Não foi preciso, querido, intimidação sempre funcionou com as garotas do castelo.

James e Remus tentaram abafar um riso.

As duas trabalharam rápido e logo a poção estava pronta. Lily puxou um fio de cabelo de James e o jogou no caldeirão.

Lily convocou magicamente um pedaço de pergaminho e pena e tinta. Fez James escrever um cartão de agradecimento pelos chocolates. Depois assoviou e logo Hermes entrou voando pela cozinha. Remus e Sirius olharam para James, como que questionando quando ela tinha virado a dona da sua coruja. Ele apenas sorriu, dando de ombros.

- Hermes, você sabe quem é uma amiga do James chamada Ashley?

A coruja branca piou afirmativamente. A ruiva estreitou os olhos para James.

- O que foi? Eu a conheço há anos! É claro que já mandei ou respondi alguma carta dela!

Ela ignorou e voltou sua atenção para a coruja.

- Por favor, entregue isso a ela e só volte quando ela tiver comido.

Hermos voou, levando a encomenda e saiu.

* * *

**N/A: Deixem reviews! Digam se estão gostando, se preciso mudar algo, digam qq coisa! rs **

**Preciso saber se estou no caminho certo, sempre escrevo a conquista, não o namoro em si, então me ajudem! **

**Beijos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NATAL NOS POTTERS**

**Capítulo Seis**

Assim que Hermes retornou, piando feliz para Lily em missão cumprida, os cinco pegaram seus casacos e acessórios de frio e foram para a rua. A neve se acumulava de tal forma que deixava a paisagem branca e com relevos. A ruiva estava preocupada em observar se alguém se aproximava, enquanto Annabelle se divertia jogando bolas de neve nos garotos.

- Pode se divertir enquanto espera? - perguntou James, puxando sua namorada para o campo de batalha.

Lily só teve tempo de gritar antes de ser acertada por três bolas de neve e cair no chão branco. Isso, mais os risos subsequentes, foram o suficientes para colocá-la na brincadeira. Ela puxou a varinha e fez várias bolas seguidas que levitaram para atingir todos os quatro.

- Isso não vale! - gritou Belle – Não estamos usando magia!

- Não estávamos! - gritou James, já levitando uma bola em cima da cabeça da ruiva.

- Não ouse... - ela ameaçou.

Ele riu, dando de ombos, e soltou a bola, fazendo os cabelos vermelhos virarem brancos.

- Ah! - ela gritou – Eu pego você!

E começou a correr atrás de James, atirando bolas de neve com a varinha.

- Boa! - disse Annabelle, correndo atrás de Remus e Sirius atirando bolas neles.

Até que Sirius parou de repente, alarmando a todos.

- Ash está vindo. - ele sussurrou.

- "Ash"?? - perguntou Belle.

- Depois. - disse Lily para a amiga, antes de desaparatar e sumir do local.

Annabelle também desaparatou, para aparatar escondida com Lily atrás de uma grande montanha de neve ao lado dos garotos.

A veela se aproximou lentamente, desfilando ao invés de andar, com um sorriso confiante e vencedor. De certa forma, aquela imagem lembrou a Lily como James se aproximava antes de convidá-la para sair. Perceber como eles se pareciam fez a garota sentir um embrulho no estômago.

- Que bom que gostou dos meus chocolates, Jayjay! - ela dizia enquanto ainda chegava até ele.

- E você? Gostou dos meus? - perguntou James, a testa franzida.

- Mas é claro! - respondeu, pulando no pescoço do maroto em um abraço.

Lily ameaçou se levantar, dominada por uma vontade urgente de socar aquela garota, mas foi impedida por Annabelle. E logo viu que não precisaria intervir, sua poção estava começando a fazer efeito: Ashley empalideceu instantaneamente, arregalou os olhos e soltou James, levanto as mãos à barriga e à boca. Ela adquiriu um tom de cor quase verde e parecia prestes a vomitar. Precisou sair dali correndo, mas acabou escorregando no chão de neve e caiu. Ainda passando muito mal, levantou-se rapidamente e voltou a correr, sumindo em segundos.

- Poção de vômito? - perguntou James, tentando aparentar repreensão, porém contendo um riso de aprovação.

- Não uma poção de vômito qualquer, mas uma de vômito induzido pelo cheiro de uma pessoa! - Lily sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma e então percebeu que agora ela própria estava se parecendo com James – Ela vai demorar um bom tempo pra conseguir chegar perto de você sem vomitar.

- Você já era assim ou foi influência do seu namorado? - perguntou um sorridente James.

- Assim como? Vingativa, inteligente e boa em magia? Sempre fui! Além do que, não estamos na escola.

- Prongs, você criou um monstro! - disse Sirius.

- Criou? - Annabelle riu em deboche – Descobriu.

- Hey! - gritou Lily, atirando uma bola de neve em Belle – Também não é assim, né!

E a guerra de bolas de neve recomeçou, com gritos e correria para todos os lados.

* * *

À noite, após um divertido dia com seus amigos, Remus se despediu e entrou na lareira para voltar para casa. James sentiu aquele ácido dentro de si quando viu Lily abraçá-lo, mas aprendeu que ciúmes não é algo que se supera, e sim algo como o qual se aprende a conviver. E nada melhor para se sentir amado do que ver sua namorada lutando por você. James estava feliz demais para deixar um ciúmes bobo de uma amizade inocente atrapalhar aquele dia maravilhoso.

E foi por isso, certo de seu amor por Lily e também do amor dela por ele, que James foi falar com ela mais tarde no quarto. Assim que entrou, notou os olhos dela se arregalando e riu. Fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na cama perto dela.

- Annabelle está com o Sirius. Eu pedi pra ela ficar um pouco lá porque que queria conversar com você.

- Conversar? - perguntou Lily, preocupação em sua voz.

- Sim. - ele riu – Não precisa se assustar, só quero te contar umas coisas.

- Contar? Como assim? Que coisas?

- Feche os olhos. - ele pediu e ela obedeceu.

James então foi até o seu armário, pegou a capa de invisibilidade e a vestiu. Conjurou uma rosa vermelha e a segurou com cuidado para que somente a flor ficasse visível. Pediu para que ela abrisse os olhos. Ela sorriu ao ver a flor. Ele caminhou de volta até ela.

- Não tem nada de novo em levitar uma flor, James.

Ele entregou a flor a ela e retirou a capa. O verde dos olhos se destacou quando estes se arregalaram novamente.

- Eu não levitei a flor. Eu trouxe pessoalmente. - ele sorriu, mostrando a capa para ela.

- Por isso você escapava fácil pelo castelo!

- Tem mais. - disse ele, pegando um pergaminho dobrado na última gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

Ele mostrou a ela o mapa de Hogwarts, o Mapa do Maroto. E explicou tudo sobre ele.

- Por que está me mostrando essas coisas? - Lily perguntou.

- Porque quero que você saiba tudo sobre mim. Porque não quero esconder mais nada de você.

James estava ansioso, até mesmo receoso, pela reação dela. Temia que ela interpretasse aquelas coisas da maneira errada, pensando que ele usaria aqueles objetos contra ela um dia. Mas ela sorriu de uma maneira que o deixou aliviado.

- Obrigada por me contar. - ela disse, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Tem mais uma coisa. - ele disse, voltando a ficar nervoso.

- O quê? - ela o incentivou a continuar.

- Eu... - ele começou, respirou fundo e resolveu ir direto ao assunto – eu sou um animago.

Pela terceira vez os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Sirius também é. - ele continuou – Mas meus pais não sabem.

- Não sabem? Como não sabem?

- Não nascemos assim. Nos tornamos animagos no quinto ano.

James achou melhor parar a história por ali, talvez fosse muita informação pra contar de uma vez. Ela não disse nada, parecia estar digerindo mais aquela novidade sobre a vida de seu namorado. Aquele silêncio o deixou nervoso. E se ela não suportasse e terminasse com ele?

- Que... animais? - ela finalmente perguntou.

- Sou um cervo. Sirius é um cachorro. Não um de estimação, um bem grande na verdade.

- Um cervo. - ela repetiu.

- Sim, é um animal muito nobre reverenciado pela cultura anglo-saxônica há séculos! Na cultura celta é símbolo de busca pela sabedoria!

Ela riu.

- Não precisa se justificar, eu acho que é um ótimo animal.

- É o hábito – ele disse, coçando a nuca –, Sirius não me deixa em paz.

- Entendo. - ela riu – Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

James tinha um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Que eu te amo.

Lily congelou. Engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Na verdade sabia o que dizer, só não sabia como. Nunca havia dito isso a ninguém antes e parecia que essas palavras estavam presas em sua garganta. Não é que não o amasse, ela o amava sim, e como o amava, mas expressar isso, admitir isso em voz alta, lhe parecia estranhamente difícil.

Ele não ficou chateado ou decepcionado com o silêncio dela. Apenas se aproximou e a beijou calmamente. Durante o beijo, o casal foi se deitando lentamente. Quando Lily percebeu, James estava sobre ela, beijando-lhe o pescoço e descendo. Seu coração disparou. Era uma sensação boa. Um nervosismo gostoso. Ele parou para tirar sua camisa, depois tirou a blusa dela e voltou a beijá-la. Sentir a pele dele sobre a sua, nesse contato direto, era uma sensação única.

Então James soltou o seu sutiã com uma mão só e ela sentiu todo o encanto do momento se desfazer com um pensamento. Ele se afastou, perguntando se estava tudo bem.

- Nossa, você deve ter praticado bastante isso. - ela verbalizou o pensamento, prendendo de volta o sutiã.

O maroto se sentou, percebendo que o congelamento não fora por timidez.

- Sim, Lily, eu já saí com muitas garotas antes de você finalmente aceitar meus convites pra sair. Qual o seu problema com isso? - ele perguntou, já cansado disso – Você tem medo de quê? De que eu comece a trair você? De que eu deixe de namorar você pra voltar a sair com várias garotas? De que eu, sei lá, compare você com elas?

A garota baixou a cabeça, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- De tudo isso. - ela respondeu.

- Lily – ele começou, pegando as mãos dela, sem saber muito bem como continuar – você não vê como tudo isso é absurdo? Não vê como você é diferente pra mim? - ele levantou o rosto dela delicadamente pelo queixo – Eu nunca contei nada disso pra nenhuma outra garota. Nunca tinha apresentado ninguém pros meus pais.

Ela sorriu envergonhada.

- Eu sei que meu passado te incomoda, mas você pode superar isso, não pode? - ele pediu.

Lily balançou a cabeça positivamente. James a beijou e se levantou para ir embora.

- James – ela chamou antes que ele chegasse à porta – fique.

Ele sorriu. Como poderia negar aquele pedido? Voltou e jogou-se na cama ao lado dela. Ela puxou o cobertor sobre eles e se aconchegou em seu peito. E assim eles dormiram, juntos, abraçados.

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte Lily abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver seu namorado ao seu lado. Ele dormia sereno. Ela inclinou seu travesseiro e cuidadosamente se ajeitou para sentar. Ficou passando a mão pelos cabelos revoltos dele.

- Eu te amo muito, James. - ela disse, ainda mexendo carinhosamente no cabelo dele.

Surpresa, notou que ele sorriu.

- Eu sei, Lily. - ele respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados.

Boquiaberta, ela lhe bateu com o travesseiro.

- Você me enganou! - reclamou, rindo.

Ele a pegou pela cintura e a puxou, fazendo com que ela deitasse de novo e lhe fez cócegas. Lily ria enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dele.

* * *

**N/A: Achei umas coisas bem interessantes sobre cervos num site, a quem interessar: **

http : / / druidry . org / obod / lore / animal / stag . html

**Deixem reviews! Please!**

**Beijos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Natal nos Potters**

**Capítulo Sete**

Lily ainda estava rindo na cama com as cócegas de James quando de repente ficou séria.

- Oh, Merlin! É hoje! É natal!

- Sim. – James abriu um grande sorriso – Está ansiosa pra ver seu presente?

- Não, estou com medo.

- Medo do meu presente? - as sobrancelhas dele angularam tristemente.

Ela riu.

- Não, James, medo de a minha irmã infernizar nosso dia, medo de nossos pais não se darem bem, medo de ser tudo um completo desastre!

- Oh, Lil, não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem. Nossos pais são ótimos e vão se adorar. Quanto à sua irmã, eu e Sirius temos um plano para mantê-la ocupada. - o sorriso doce dele se transformou em malévolo.

- Certo. - ela sorriu – Só não a machuquem.

- Pode confiar na gente.

Lily confiava, mas aquele sorriso maligno tornava isso difícil.

- E então? Como foi? - perguntou uma ansiosa Annabelle, jogando-se na cama de Lily, logo que James aparatou pra o outro quarto às escondidas pela manhã.

- Não foi. - respondeu Lily.

- Como não? Ele dormiu aqui!

- Exatamente. Só dormimos juntos. - a ruiva esclareceu, sorrindo – E foi maravilhoso. E você, como foi?

- Er... bem...

- Ora, não seja tímida, Belle, conte tudo!

- Não posso.

- Como não pode? Eu sou sua melhor amiga!

- Não. - disse ela rindo - Realmente não posso. Eu não me lembro.

- Não se lembra?

- Não. É que... bem... eu e Sirius fizemos uma festinha ontem à noite... um Verdade ou Striper com direito a drinks e a última coisa da qual me lembro é de vê-lo usando uma cueca boxer preta muito sexy, depois disso é só amnésia alcoólica.

- Oh, que pena.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe, haverá muitas outras vezes. - ela sorriu – Mas e então, está preparada pra hoje?

- Não. Na verdade estou em pânico. Mas James disse que tudo vai ficar bem e que ele e Sirius manterão Petúnia ocupada demais para me infernizar.

- Então problema resolvido! Vamos nos arrumar e descer para aproveitar o natal!

- Na verdade – começou Lily, fazendo a outra congelar o animado movimento de se levantar – tem uma coisa que eu queria falar com você.

- O que foi? - o tom preocupado na voz de Belle era um reflexo do tom sério de Lily.

- É que eu andei treinando o feitiço do anti-conceptivo mágico e eu simplesmente não consigo fazê-lo! Sempre dá algo errado!

- Ora, não se preocupe com isso, Lil, ele sabe fazê-lo.

Lily franziu a testa com a certeza no tom da amiga, não gostava de pensar no passado ativo de James. Balançou a cabeça negativamente como que para tirar aquele pensamento da mente.

- Não é isso. Provavelmente ele deve saber, mas a questão é que o feitiço não é difícil e se eu não consigo fazê-lo, deve haver um motivo pra isso!

- Sim, o seu nervosismo! - riu Belle – Pare de inventar problemas!

- Você acha mesmo? - perguntou a ruiva – É que eu pensei que saberia fazer o feitiço se estivesse pronta pra usá-lo e que não estaria pronta se não conseguisse.

- É uma conclusão lógica. - ponderou Belle, inclinando a cabeça – Só tem um detalhe: não tem nada de lógico no amor.

Lily sorriu, praticamente rindo do fato de Annabelle estar dizendo algo digno de uma menininha sonhadora. Pelo visto a mudança em Sirius havia repercutido bem nela.

- Vem, vamos nos arrumar! - disse a morena, puxando a outra pela mão.

As duas alegres garotas desceram e foram ajudar a Sra. Potter a arrumar as coisas para o jantar. Depois receberam o Sr. e a Sra. Evans e, como James previra, os pais deles se deram muito bem. Petúnia, por outro lado, estava sofrendo um dia aterrorizante.

James e Sirius enfeitiçavam todos os objetos que rodeavam Petúnia aonde quer que ela fosse, fazendo-a levar sustos e se sentir assombrada.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! Esse vaso sorriu pra mim! Um sorriso maligno com olhos assustadores! - gritou Petúnia em plena sala de estar.

- Que vaso, querida? - perguntou a sra. Evans.

A garota apontou para o vaso ao seu lado, mas ele estava inerte agora. O mesmo aconteceu quando sua poltrona carinhosamente a abraçou e ela gritou apavorada pensando estar sendo esmagada e aprisionada. Quando todos olharam, a poltrona parecia ordinariamente sem vida. Petúnia então se levantou revoltada e foi para a cozinha, onde pensou que estava sozinha e a salva. Chegando lá, viu que estava extremamente enganada. A louça se lavava sozinha e até as perigosas facas tinham vida, cortando a comida como se uma mão fantasma as guiassem. A garota gritou mais uma vez e correu para sala.

- Eu quero ir embora daqui! Essa casa é mal assombrada! - gritava ela – Eu não quero ficar com essas aberrações!

- Petúnia, nós já conversamos sobre isso! - brigou a Sra. Evans – É magia! Nós sabíamos que seria assim. Por favor, controle-se.

- Nos perdoem. - desculpou-se a Sra. Potter – Vou deixar todos os objetos inanimados.

A mãe de James então fez um feitiço e a casa passou a não demonstrar sinais de magia pelo resto do dia. Só assim conseguiram jantar em paz. Entretanto, logo depois James pegou sua capa de invisibilidade e passou a assombrá-la pessoalmente com a ajuda de Sirius. Só pararam novamente para a distribuição de presentes.

Todos rodearam a enorme árvore de natal e começaram a entregar os presentes. James pegou uma pequena caixa vermelha com uma fita dourada e a entregou para Lily, que a abriu sorridente. Era um colar, cujo pingente era um pomo de ouro.

- Abra. - pediu James.

Lily franziu a testa, surpresa com o fato de a bola dourada abrir. Puxou a parte superior da esfera e ficou boquiaberta em descobrir que a parte inferior era uma bússola. Mas não uma bússola qualquer, pois não havia ali os pontos cardeais. Quando a seta parou de girar, apontava para James a sua frente. Ela riu. Isso era a cara dele.

- Para você sempre conseguir me encontrar. - disse James.

- Obrigada. - ela respondeu, beijando-o. Depois pegou uma caixa vermelha-alaranjada com uma fita verde – Agora abra o meu.

O maroto obedeceu e ganhou um globo de neve. Dentro estavam eles próprios em miniatura, em frente ao castelo de Hogwarts. James tinha um braço sobre os ombros de Lily e ambos acenavam felizes sorridentes.

- Sacode. - pediu Lily.

James obedeceu novamente. Mas se surpreendeu quando, mais do que apenas fazer nevar dentro do globo, fez mudar o cenário. Agora eles estavam em frente à casa de James.

- De novo. - disse Lily.

Ele agitou o globo e o cenário mudou mais uma vez. Agora estavam em frente ao Big Bang em Londres. Ele continuou agitando e o cenário mudava incansavelmente passando por cartões postais do mundo inteiro. James entendeu a mensagem. Eles estavam juntos sempre, em qualquer lugar. Sorriu e beijou sua namorada.

- Que coisa horrorosa. - resmungou Petúnia, que os observava revirando os olhos.

- Não se preocupe, Tuninha. - disse um sorridente Sirius – Tem um presente pra você também.

Lily engoliu em seco, preocupada com o que haveria dentro daquele fino embrulho retangular. Petúnia rejeitou o presente com arrogância, mas Sirius insistiu bastante e a garota acabou aceitando. Abriu o embrulho com nojo e desprezo, mas nada podia prepará-la para o que havia nele. Era um quadro. Uma moldura antiga e refinada, num dourado que parecia (se é que não fosse) ouro autêntico. Na pintura havia uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos severos. De repente, a mulher começou a gritar e Petúnia tremeu apavorada.

- TIRE SUAS MÃOS IMUNDAS DE MIM SUA CRIATURA SEM MAGIA! COMO OUSA TOCAR NUM OBJETO DA SAGRADA E PURA FAMÍLIA BLACK? TIREM ESSA TROUXA DE CIMA DE MIM!

A garota soltou o quadro, que caiu de forma barulhenta no chão, enquanto Sirius e James choravam de rir.

- Um quadro da sua mãe! - disse James – Genial!

Petúnia gritava com as mãos no ouvido enquanto os garotos riam. A Sra. Potter teve a bondade de convocar rapidamente o quadro e cobri-lo, fazendo-o se calar.

Lily ainda estava tentando controlar o riso quando percebeu que James a olhava e viu naqueles olhos castanhos a tristeza da despedida que se aproximava. Seriam só alguns dias até eles se reverem na escola, mas ambos sabiam que lá não teriam aquela privacidade e conforto de namorar em casa e passar os dias efetivamente juntos e não apenas no mesmo ambiente.

Ela passou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou de leve.

- Eu não quero ir embora, mas tenho que ir.

- Eu sei, princesa.

Ouviram suas mães gentilmente começarem a se despedir e viram, sem surpresa alguma, que Petúnia já se encontrava toda encasacada à porta. Lily deu outro rápido beijo em seu namorado e se levantou para se arrumar. O inverno rigoroso de dezembro exigia mais roupas do que eles gostariam. E aquela noite estava particularmente fria. Podiam sentir isso dentro de casa, apesar do feitiço de aquecimento. As janelas estavam embaçadas devido ao choque de temperatura entre o frio extremo de fora e o calor artificial de dentro.

- Ei, vocês perceberam que está nevando MUITO? - Perguntou Sirius, olhando por um círculo desembaçado que fizera com a manga na janela.

- Na verdade a neve já virou granizo. - corrigiu Annabelle.

- Bom, eu sei que vocês não se sente confortáveis com o uso de magia – começou o Sr. Potter –, mas talvez não seja seguro sair agora utilizando meios de transporte não-bruxos.

- Sim, nós podemos providenciar um transporte seguro para vocês. - concordou a Sra. Potter.

- De jeito nenhum! - gritou Petúnia – Eu não vou deixar ninguém usar mágica comigo! NUNCA!

- Agradecemos a preocupação – disse gentilmente o Sr. Evans –, mas acredito que seja melhor irmos de carro mesmo.

Ele então abriu uma fresta da porta para avaliar a situação e, além de sentir o vento frio e uivante entrar tomando conta da sala, viu que a neve cobria o chão em quase um metro e que grandes pedras de gelo caíam furiosas do céu.

- Podemos retirar a neve daqui rapidamente – começou o Sr. Potter, – mas não a do caminho inteiro. Talvez um feitiço para proteger o carro da chuva de granizo...

- Se enfeitiçarem o carro eu juro que não vou entrar lá! - gritou Petúnia outra vez.

- Bom, então teremos o prazer de acomodá-los aqui por esta noite. - disse a Sra. Potter, com um sorriso gentil.

E Lily sabia que James estava sorrindo também, apesar do rosto inexpressivo e o olhar compenetrado.

- Podemos acomodá-los no meu quarto, as garotas ficam no quarto ao lado e eu e Sirius aqui na sala. - ele sugeriu, o tom de voz sério.

- Querida – a Sra. Evans se dirigia à Petúnia, que engolia em seco, havia medo em seus olhos – tudo bem pra você?

Era nítida a luta mental pela qual passava a adolescente trouxa. Na balança do medo pendia, por um lado, o desprezo total pelo uso da magia e o pavor do que poderia acontecer com ela durante um transporte bruxo. Já tinha visto sua irmã desaparecer no ar uma vez, para reaparecer em outro cômodo em segundos. Mas e se não reaparecesse? Ou reaparecesse de forma errada? Conhecia outra forma, através da lareira, mas de jeito algo fariam ela entrar naquele cubículo negro preparado para cuspir fogo. Eles é que deveriam ser jogados no fogo, como bem fizeram na Inquisição. Por outro lado, aquela casa era mal assombrada e uma noite terrível poderia esperar por ela ali.

- Prometemos que não vamos assustá-la durante a noite. - disse James, ainda sério – Perdoe-nos pelas brincadeiras que fizemos com você hoje, não vamos fazer mais nada, eu prometo.

Lily sentiu orgulho da atitude madura de James, embora soubesse que ele o fizera com interesse de que ela ficasse lá mais uma noite.

- Tudo bem. - Petúnia respondeu finalmente, de cabeça erguida e reunindo todo o seu orgulho para tentar fazer a voz não tremer.

Com isso, os Evans começaram a retirar os agasalhos enquanto James e Sirius subiram pra arrumar as coisas. Lily levitou suas malas para o quarto de Sirius e Belle transferiu suas coisas de quarto. Os garotos arrumaram o quarto de James em segundos e logo o Sr. e a Sra. Potter estavam conduzindo os Evans para se acomodarem no quarto. Lily levitou as malas deles, exceto a de Petúnica, que foi carregada manualmente pela desconfiada dona.

- Que tal tomarmos um chá antes de irmos dormir? - ofereceu a sorridente Sra. Potter.

- Adoraríamos. - sorriu de volta a Sra. Evans, seguindo a outra até a cozinha.

Os dois homens foram se sentar na sala, enquanto Petúnia analisava desconfiadamente cada objeto no quarto de James.

- Não há nada aí que vá pular e te agarrar magicamente à noite. - disse James, fazendo a garota enrijecer os ombros de medo com a idéia.

- Ele está falando sério. - disse Lily, com as mãos nos braços de Petúnia – Eu dormi aqui essas noites e o quarto está perfeitamente normal.

Desdenhando o gesto carinhoso, a irmã remexeu os ombros para se livrar das mãos de Lily, que expirou o ar magoada.

- Certo, boa noite Petúnia.

Sem ouvir resposta, ela saiu do quarto, sendo seguida pelos outros. Já no quarto de Sirius, sentou-se em uma das camas e olhou para o quarto desarrumado e para as paredes cheias de posters.

- Vocês podiam ter arrumado esse quarto também em segundos, por que escolheu nos mudar para acomodar meus pais lá?

- Porque aqui vocês duas ficam entre o quarto dos meus pais e o dos seus pais. Dá uma idéia de maior proteção. - respondeu James, com um sorriso.

- Adorei. - respondeu uma sorridente Annabelle – Muito bem pensado, senão poderiam pensar que nós iríamos nos esgueirar escada abaixo durante a noite.

Lily abriu um sorriso debochado enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Eles sabem que nós podemos aparatar.

- Podem até saber, mas não devem estar acostumados com isso a ponto de pensar nisso. - colocou Sirius.

- Então o plano de vocês é passar a noite aqui? - a ruiva tinha a testa franzida e as sobrancelhas juntas.

- Claro que não! - riu James – Sirius, o que acha de acampar na sala?

- Acho uma ótima idéia, Prongs!

- Oh. - fez Lily, imaginando uma cabana mágica, aparentemente pequena, porém grande por dentro como se fosse uma casa.

* * *

**N/A: **Foi mal a demora, bloqueio de autor. Deixem reviews! ^_^


End file.
